Naruto: The Rise Of The Crusade
by The Pie Man
Summary: What if another demon got sealed into Naruto, what if Kyuubi is still on the loose. Go through Naruto's life with a new bloodline! Lets find out! NaruXHina in later chapters. Naruto X Rave X Legend Of Dragoon
1. The start of something new

Hello, its me, ThE pIe MaN again 

**I'm gonna experiment making a long term fic, so wish me luck, this would take a while to get used to, I mean typing long fics but with God before me, I can do it, so here we go, the prologue of my new story**

**Naruto, the Dragoon Rave Master**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Rave, nor do I own Legend of Dragoon, here we go!**

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Naruto from 1 side of the waterfall, the sound of the waterfall echoing through the bridge, both of them, seemed paralyzed, unable to move, hoping each other would make the first move, then, Sasuke turned around, Sharingan blazing like an endless fire, showing anger and hate towards Naruto.

"Leave me alone Dobe, I chose this path and now, I'm going to take it, and theres nothing you can do to stop me" replied Sasuke, "There is 1 thing I can do is that I'll drag your sorry excuse of an ass back to Konoha."

Each of them slipped into their respective taijutsu stance, waiting for the exact time to strike. Just then, a water droplet the flew from the waterfall in between the bridge, dropped in a slow motion. When it touched the Bridge, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of wind and fire respectively, hoping to catch each other by surprise.

For what seemed like hours, both of them drew back knowing this wasn't taking them anywhere. In Sasuke's mind, he was pissed beyond anything. 'HOW COULD THIS DOBE BE THIS STRONG! I MUST kill him'

Sasuke then stared at Naruto, and laughed, not a hearty laugh, but a laugh of a maniac. He then told Naruto, " You see Naruto, theres 1 thing that separates us and its that I am from a superior clan, loved by all, even our old sensei Kakashi, whereas you, who was shadowed by the village, hated for the face that u hold a demon, even our own sensei preferred me over you, THAT is why I will walk away from here, but not before killing you and getting my Mangekyou Sharingan"

"Stop Sasuke, it doesn't have to be this way, we can still help you, we, as a village can work together to kill Itachi, it doesn't have to be this way" replied Naruto, you could see from his eyes that he was hurt, hurt beyond comprehension, the hurt of knowing he would soon lose one of Konoha's finest rookie, the last surviving member that was from Konoha, now… he was leaving, from what? From paradise, from a place he could call home, to a place where he didn't know much about, only to gain power.

"You cant stop me Naruto, you see, I have a cursed seal, which gives me more then enough power to kill you" Sasuke stated calmly. Naruto them laughed, but not a laugh of joy, but a laugh at how stupid Sasuke was, Naruto told him, "Sasuke, you don't know anything about curses or seals, that shows how weak you are Sasuke… nothing but a power craving freak, but lets say, IF you manage to kill Itachi which I doubt you'll be able to, what would you do? Find a girl in Otogakure? Bear her children? And be hated by all the other villages around you? Why don't you think Sasuke, for a genius it should be hard to understand what I'm getting at"

"SHUT UP NARUTO" screamed Sasuke as he activated his level 2 Curse seal not caring about level 1, he just wanted to kill Naruto and spare him the sappy story. Unfortunately for him, Naruto came prepared, he then said " It seems were at an impasse Sasuke, I wonder where this will take us, as he asked in his mind" '_Cmon Kyuubi, give me some of that power you used to destroy half of Konoha'_, Naruto heard a heartly laugh and heard this, '_**Haha, you think I'm the Kyuubi? Please, even my grandma is stronger than that pathetic excuse of a demon, let me show you what a demon really.'**_. Naruto then went back to the real world only to be holding something, it was a round object, a rock to be precise.

It then started to crack, as red light broke through the rock, the outer shell broke only to see a floating red eye infront of Naruto, it said "_Do not worry child, I'm here to help_"

With that said, the eye then disappeared in a flash, and during the same time, Naruto got engulfed in a red flame, dancing around him, swirling water around him, the red flame then proceeded to cover Naruto, wrapping him in its very vapour, Sasuke who saw this, was for once scared, he had never been scared in his life, besides watching his brother kill his parents infront of his eyes, this was something new to him.

He fell on his knees form the sheer amount of force of the flame ball. A second later, the Ball Exploded only to see Naruto, only to look different, he was wearing an armor, a red 1 to be precise, made out of what it seemed, scales, he had a green eye in the middle, and a helmet, he had wings that of a dragon, the flaps were translucent green with a mix of yellow contrast, he floated there, as his hands and feet were glowing.

In a bright flash his hands and legs were covered with red armor which seemed hard to penetrate. Sasuke obviously being the arrogant 1 shouted " YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME? EAT THIS, Katon: Karyu Endan No Jutsu". A fire dragon erupted from his mouth and headed towards Naruto who just floated there, not moving an inch.

The dragon which seemed to be the colour purple, engulfed Naruto, as the fire was gone, Sasuke could see Naruto, still in the same spot, unharmed , unscatched, not even an injury was found on his armor, Sasuke was beyongd surprised, he then started to charge a chidori.

Naruto, who now out of his shock looked at Sasuke preparing a Chidori, Naruto, knew the power of it decided to make a Rasengan. He then noticed his armor, not knowing its power but decided to examine it later, he wanted to do a Suiton Jutsu to delay Sasuke enough for him to start up his Rasengan which Sasuke had a head start of, he then thought of a Geyser, shooting out from under Sasuke and prepared to do, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu , but before he could start doing the seals, a geyser of water shot out from underneath Sasuke.

Naruto, who was now surprised at this, was surprised but didn't want to lose the chance, he thought of a Rasengan in a form of a sword, slowly, a Rasengan was made but it shape shifted into a sword and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke who saw this, screamed " Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" and fireballs went flying at Naruto, he then proceeded to take from what seemed behind him, a stick, but not a normal stick, it was a sheathed sword, he pulled it out as it glimmered in the moonlit sky, the Kusanagi.

"You see Naruto, this curse seal wasn't the only thing Orochimaru gave me, he gave me this sword, the Kusanagi, I have a legendary sword, only being able to be wielded with those who are worthy of it, unlike you, who's using a non existent sword, cant hope to beat mine, so prepare to DIE!!!!!!!" said Sasuke as his sword started to be covered in dark purple electricity. " Raiton: Raikiri Nagashi No Jutsu"( 1000 current bird current)

Sasuke ran in for the kill, hoping this would end Naruto's life, but slowly Naruto dashed at him at the same time, running towards him hoping to stop the sword, Naruto's Rasengan sword was about to hit Sasuke, but his sword came in and destroyed the Rasengan sword , Naruto who wanted to bring Sasuke back and not kill him, brought his hands and caught the sword only for it to be stabbed into his chest, missing his heart.

A pained expression on Naruto's face was shown to Sasuke, and in a moment, Sasuke was on the floor.

**Slow motion time:**

**Sasuke's kusanagi was nearing Naruto when suddenly a blade rained down from the sky and was falling fast, not wanting to be hit by it, Sasuke jumped away in the nick of time, but the shockwave of the blade that hit the ground caused Sasuke to fall on his butt, he could only stare at the sword**

Back in the real world

The sword now standing In front of Naruto, glowed, and begged him to take the sword, and that is what Naruto did, he took the sword and unsheathed it, it was a sword, with the length of a normal katana, only thing was that it was in a weird shape, not a normal long blade, but curvy here and there. The outer part of the sword was red whereas, the inner was a mix of orange, white and green, it was truly a magnificent sword.

Sasuke could only stare in shock as the events of the day flashed past his eyes, first Naruto is at par with his taijutsu abilities, secondy he survived a katon jutsu with his new armor, and not only that, but a sword which looked like from the gods came down and saved Naruto before he could kill him. Sasuke could only curse his bad luck.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've made this boring for you, you must be mocking me inside aren't you? You'll regret that Naruto… you'll REGRET THAT!" screamed Sasuke, and as he screamed he did a skill, "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but what the hell, your going to die here no matter what… "Oro Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly, the clearing was filled with Sasuke's all of them which were made out of sound, and then screamed simultaneously, "Raiton : Raikiri Nagashi No Jutsu" as what seemed a thousand Sasuke then charged at Naruto, Naruto now out of his trance could only go into a defensive position as the army of Sasuke's charged at him. He then took the sword which started to glow red, in his mind he could here _'Use me, and I'll explain later"_

Naruto growled and looked at all the Sasuke's which seemed to stop moving, Naruto who took this opportunity ran at all the Sasuke's, quite surprisingly, the Sasuke's didn't move, 1 by 1 they disappeared, only leaving 1 Sasuke. When Naruto went back to his defensive position, he could only stare as only 1 Sasuke was remaining out of the thousand.

"WHAT THE HELL? NARUTO, You'll PAY! I don't know what you did but I WILL KILL YOU!" and with a Roar of hatred and anger, he ran towards Naruto. Naruto knew what he had to do, and whispered " I'm sorry… Sasuke you leave me no choice"… his sword started to glow brighter red, and suddenly the sword flew up and in Naruto's hands, was a fireball, not wanting to waste the moment he let go of the fireball only to see it floating infront of him.

He the Punched the fireball with all his might at Sasuke, the ball hit him directly in Sasuke's chest and sent him flying all the way back. Sasuke only stared in horror as the sword dropped back into Naruto's hands , Naruto then for a second only seemed to disappear and reappear next to Sasuke who only screamed for mercy. Normally, Naruto would have cut of his head, but seeing him like this, helpless state, just couldn't bring himself to kill him.

Sasuke who saw this opportunity, slashed Naruto across the face, and ran… running faster than he ever thought he could… he couldn't stand losing to that dobe, couldn't stand to go back to Konoha and couldn't stand to see another day that goes by where he isn't growing stronger, he knows this is the way he has to go, and will go through it even at the cost of his dignity.

At the Bridge, Hinata came just in time to see Sasuke slash Naruto across the face and run. Hinata screamed out loud as tears started falling down from her face " NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", and everything for Naruto, went blank.

Well, howd u think about the first chapter of my story? I know I'm not very good at describing things but hey, you get the picture right? Anyway, for a more precise picture, go on google and search for Legend Of Dragoon Dart D

**Anyway, I accept flames just don't make it too harsh haha, anyway why not tell me how my first action fic/chapter came out? Thanks**

**Happy Reviewing**

**ThE pIe MaN**


	2. Things Revealed

**Yo, its me, and my 2****nd**** chapter of this fic, I'm hoping my chapters would go longer and longer, I'm quite surprised that I got 5 alerts and 1 favourite and 1 review in just 4 hours, I'm touched. Anyway here comes the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Naruto, the Dragoon Rave Master**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Rave, nor do I own Legend of Dragoon, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: All is revealed**

**Previously:**

At the Bridge, Hinata came just in time to see Sasuke slash Naruto across the face and run. Hinata screamed out loud as tears started falling down from her face " NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", and everything for Naruto, went blank.

His blue eyes, opened to see a white ceiling, he could only stare and recall the days events.

Firs of all, the demon inside him wasn't Kyuubi but something much more powerful. Secondly, he had this strange armor that made him look like a dragon, and lastly, a sword dropped out of nowhere.

He suddenly jerked up only to feel pain and lay back down, and in an instant, he could hear the door open and some footsteps, running and stopped for a moment. For what seemed like a few minutes, he could hear more footsteps, growing louder, he began to feel scared, the fear of knowing you'll be killed in a hospital.

"NARUTO!" came the voice from the open door, for what he could only make out to be Tsunade. "Baa-chan…" he said weakly. "Shhh, rest now, you can tell me all about your fight later." She said as she kissed his forehead and Naruto went to sleep knowing that he wouldn't be hurt in the process. He decided to go into his mind to meet this 'Kyuubi'.

Everything turned black but soon, in his mind, was a room, not a special room, but a room nonetheless. He looked around and saw a man sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room, he asked "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where is the Kyuubi?" The man just growled and answered " _**Don't you ever compare me to that weakling that's so called the 'lord' of all demons, its all crap. Yes, he may be powerful but no the 'lord' of all demons, whereas, I Ryukishu, am the Lord of ALL demons.**_

Naruto just stared in shock as what happened to be the biggest thing that ever happened to him. _**"**__** However, I did NOT attack Konoha NOR did I do anything to hurt it. I shall explain. The Demons are ranked in tails, starting from Shukaku who has 1, Nekomata who has 2, Sanbi who has 3 and has no real name, Yonbi who has 4, and all the way up to the so called 'lord' of the demons, Kyuubi with 9 tails, all these, with tails whereas I'm different, as you see, I am the so called 'rival' of Kyuubi, I am the lord of all demons. The 10 tailed dragon Ryukishu.**_

"_**Lets start, hmmm oh yes, how I am trapped inside you, well before the Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyuubi into you, that good for nothing fox pulled a last minute "kawarimi" as you mortals call it. The Hokage saw this but it was too late, I was sealed into you whereas Kyuubi is now resting, healing himself as best as possible, he would strike in every full moon, not wanting to be found.**_

He stood up from his chair and slowly walked to Naruto, _**" Now, does this answer all your questions?"**_ Naruto could only nod his head as he slowly started to absorb all this. He then asked " What about the armor, the sword? The fireball?" (A/N: I'm very lazy to type out Ryukishu, so I'm going to type out Ryu)

Ryu flashed his hands infront of Naruto's head and slowly he started to understand, it was as if he was absorbing all the knowledge of ancient battles, 12 chosen warriors, even his bloodline, all coming to him like flashbacks. He soon understood. His name was Kazama Naruto, his bloodline, had no name, just a sword with a sacred stone called rave which would be passed down from generation to generation which activated their bloodline to mark that they existed. The sword was 1 of the 10 swords called the 10 commandments, 10 mystical swords that were created to help and protect the weak, poor and the helpless.

The armor was triggered when Ryu decided to help Naruto, not just with his charka, but also with the armor of 1 of the 12 dragoon armors. The Red-Eye Dragoon. (A/N: If there's anything I missed out and still want answers, feel free to ask me). Naruto was shocked to know that he held the actual most powerful demon in the whole universe and had a bloodline limit.

" _**I think that is all, you should ask that busty woman you call Tsunade about Eisonmeteor."**_ And with that, Naruto left his mindscape before he could ask what was Eisonmetoer only to wake up to see Hinata's face on his chest as he looked around the room. He blushed but thought nothing of it as he now scanned who else was in his room. The whole rookie 9 was there in the room, including their sensei 's. Naruto started counting 1 by 1 and found 3 to be missing. 1 of which was Sasuke, of whom he failed to retrieve, the bubble-gum haired biatch, Sakura. He didn't feel sad, not disappointed, he kinda felt happy. And that useless excuse of a teacher, Hatake Kakashi

Looking around he felt that it was either very late at night or very early in the morning, because everyone was still sleeping, Naruto not wanting to wake them up, slowly slid out of his bed and went for a moonlight walk. He jumped out of the window next to the bed only to come face 2 face with Sakura, who stared at him. Eyes filled with anger, hatred and disappointment. Not too far away, Kakashi was watching what would happen, sharing the same feelings as Sakura for not bringing his star student and last loyal Uchiha member towards Konoha.

Sakura looked at him, stared into his eyes, and punched him, not a normal punch, no, she had shuriken in between her fingers with seemed to dig into Naruto's cheek. She started to shiver abit, due to the lack of warmth and heat of the morning. It seems that she was going to kill Naruto in his sleep but Naruto came to her instead of her going to him, oh what luck she had, if only she was lucky enough to see Naruto disappear and punch her in the back of the neck trying to knock her out, but no, she came prepared, neck brace and all.

"You think you can beat me Naruto? I was top kunoichi in my class, you cant hope to beat me, I cant believe I trusted a Dobe like yourself to bring back Sasuke-kun." Screamed Sakura. "There's where your wrong Sakura if u continue to assault me, I will have to hurt you in ways u cannot imagine" retaliated Naruto. In his mind '_ Damnit! I was hoping I had that sword or what's its name… ummmm'.__** "coughEisonmeteorcough**__. ' You cant cough, your non existent and besides, you don't have a mouth, but thanks anyway.__** " Ahhh but there's where your wrong, first of all, you forgot to ask me about how all the Sasuke's at the valley of the end stopped moving,**_ (A/N:OMG I can't believe I forgot this 1 sorry, u can scold me later . )_** secondly, I DO have a mouth, its just covered by my full face helm, and lastly, Eisonmeteor is currently in the Hokage vault, just so you know.**_

Naruto zoomed back out form his mindscape only to see Sakura start throwing punches and kicks at Naruto, all which were either blocked or dodged, but surprisingly, none of them hit. Sakura screamed in frustration as all her attacks were either repelled or dodged. She was pissed, actually, pissed is an understatement, fortunately for her, Naruto seemed to space out for a moment which gave Sakura a moment, which she took advantage of and punched him where Sasuke slashed him, right on the face.

"Dammit, that hurt, but no more games Sakura… _**" Let me have some fun…"**_, but Naruto was soon in his mind and could hear.. "_**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu".**_

In an instant, Sakura fell down onto her knees, and cried.

In Sakura's mind 

**A great fireball rained from the sky enveloping the whole of Konoha and she watched as everything dissipitate into ash and only waited for her turn, only to feel all the pain as the flame spread through her body**

**Ouside her mind**

Naruto stared, and felt sorry that he had to do what he did, if not he would have to fight…

He then turned around and started making his way back to the hospital. Elsewhere, a silver haired masked Jounin was sitting on a tree, his book, dropped at the fact that Naruto didn't even move to take Sakura down, he then ran to Sakura to check on her and he started to panic noticing that she didn't wake up. He ran to the hospital with her on his back hoping to make sure she was alright.

At the Hospital 

Naruto arrived at the hospital only to be punched into a nearby wall and turned to see Tsunade, hand clenched in Anger, but you could see tears streaming down her face, tears of fear that Naruto had been kidnapped or killed.

Naruto also saw that everyone in the room had worry looks on their faces and felt guilty. The pained expression on his face was enough to tell everyone that he was sorry. " Well then, can everyone leave for awhile? I need to talk to this Dobe" said Tsunade. For a few moments, nobody moved until… " I SAID MOVE YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DEMOTE YOU TO ACADEMY STUDENTS!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone vanished, not wanting to test the Hokage's patiene. "So, would you like to tell me what happened during your fight Naruto? And WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FRIGGIN SLASH MARK ON YOUR FOREHEAD " questioned the Hokage as she just finished putting a sounds barrier around the room.

Many things happened, I found out a lot of things and well, let me tell you exactly what happened….

Flashback 

'_**Cmon Kyuubi, give me some of that power you used to destroy half of Konoha'**_**, Naruto heard a heartly laugh and heard this, '**_**Haha, you think I'm the Kyuubi? Please, even my grandma is stronger than that pathetic excuse of a demon, let me show you what a demon really.'**_**. Naruto then went back to the real world only to be holding something, it was a round object, a rock to be precise.It then started to crack, as red light broke through the rock, the outer shell broke only to see a floating red eye infront of Naruto, it said "**_**Do not worry child, I'm here to help**_**"**

**With that said, the eye then disappeared in a flash, and during the same time, Naruto got engulfed in a red flame, dancing around him, swirling water around him, the red flame then proceeded to cover Naruto, wrapping him in its very vapour, Sasuke who saw this, was for once scared, he had never been scared in his life, besides watching his brother kill his parents infront of his eyes, this was something new to him.**

**He fell on his knees form the sheer amount of force of the flame ball. A second later, the Ball Exploded only to see Naruto, only to look different, he was wearing an armor, a red 1 to be precise, made out of what it seemed, scales, he had a green eye in the middle, and a helmet, he had wings that of a dragon, the flaps were translucent green with a mix of yellow contrast, he floated there, as his hands and feet were glowing.**

**End Flashback**

" My whole body was covered, after I saw the armor I began to wonder what was the benefits of this armor" Naruto said. Tsunade told Naruto, " Your going to have to tell me about the "Kyuubi" problem later, but for now, continue."

**Flashback**

**Naruto, who now out of his shock looked at Sasuke preparing a Chidori, Naruto, knew the power of it decided to make a Rasengan. He then noticed his armor, not knowing its power but decided to examine it later, he wanted to do a Suiton Jutsu to delay Sasuke enough for him to start up his Rasengan which Sasuke had a head start of, he then thought of a Geyser, shooting out from under Sasuke and prepared to do, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu , but before he could start doing the seals, a geyser of water shot out from underneath Sasuke.**

**Naruto, who was now surprised at this, was surprised but didn't want to lose the chance, he thought of a Rasengan in a form of a sword, slowly, a Rasengan was made but it shape shifted into a sword and charged at Sasuke.**

**End Flashback**

" Hold on Naruto, what your trying to tell me is that YOU got covered in an armor and you just had to think of the jutsu and it happened… Unbelievable…" said Tsunade. "That's not all that happened…" replied Naruto

**Flashback**

"**You see Naruto, this curse seal wasn't the only thing Orochimaru gave me, he gave me this sword, the Kusanagi, I have a legendary sword, only being able to be wielded with those who are worthy of it, unlike you, who's using a non existent sword, cant hope to beat mine, so prepare to DIE!!!!!!!" said Sasuke as his sword started to be covered in dark purple electricity. " Raiton: Raikiri Nagashi No Jutsu**

**End Flashback**

"Hold on… that pedophile gave Sasuke 1 of the 10 Kusanagi swords? again… Unbelievable" said Tsunade. " Would you SHUT UP and let me finish?" shouted Naruto. "Alright,alright, take out that stick in your ass." Snorted Tsunade. " Anywayyyyy…"

**Flashback**

**Sasuke's kusanagi was nearing Naruto when suddenly a blade rained down from the sky and was falling fast, not wanting to be hit by it, Sasuke jumped away in the nick of time, but the shockwave of the blade that hit the ground caused Sasuke to fall on his butt, he could only stare at the sword… **

"**Oto Bunshin no Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke and suddenly, the clearing was filled with Sasuke's all of them which were made out of sound, and then screamed simultaneously, "Raiton : Raikiri Nagashi No Jutsu" as what seemed a thousand Sasuke then charged at Naruto, Naruto now out of his trance could only go into a defensive position as the army of Sasuke's charged at him. He then took the sword which started to glow red, in his mind he could here **_**'Use me, and I'll explain later"**_

**Naruto growled and looked at all the Sasuke's which seemed to stop moving, Naruto who took this opportunity ran at all the Sasuke's, quite surprisingly, the Sasuke's didn't move, 1 by 1 they disappeared, only leaving 1 Sasuke. When Naruto went back to his defensive position, he could only stare as only 1 Sasuke was remaining out of the thousand.**

**End Flashback**

Tsunade could only stare at naruto because he told her that time seemed to stop for naruto… amazing…Naruto was about to continue his story when they heard a shout form down the hall and a window breaking.

They ran to check it out only to find….

_**And that concludes chapter 2 hahaha howd you like it? Im not surprised I got 1 review butwhat the doozie,hope you like this flashback chapter, also I mixed up Oto and Oro,,, curses, sorry about that, anyway hope u guys would review soon, my review box is close to naked, anyway thank you for that 1 review, it made me happy the whole day**_

_**ThE pIe MaN**_

_**Happy Reviewing**_


	3. In depth revealing

**AN: Well, here's the 3****rd**** installment of my story, hopefully I wont start to type on the spot without thinking about the plot, well, lets get started.**

**The 3****rd**** chapter for Naruto: The Dragoon Rave Master**

**Disclaimer: same as always, and will never change, except for Ryukishu XD**

**Recap:**

Tsunade could only stare at naruto because he told her that time seemed to stop for naruto… amazing…Naruto was about to continue his story when they heard a shout form down the hall and a window breaking.

They ran to check it out only to find….

**End Recap**

Kakashi, standing there with Sakura in his arms, shouting for people to help her, doctors and nurses came rushing in, using Sakura as an excuse to not treat Naruto, only Tsunade didn't seem to care about her, neither did the rookie 9 for they saw what happened, and what Naruto did in defense, neither of them knowing what he did exactly which took out Sakura without moving, but none wanting to try out what happened.

**10 minutes later**

Sakura awoke from her peaceful slumber only to see an angry Tsunade over her body. The look of disappointment flooded her eyes as she stared down onto the girl. Shaking her head slowly, she left the room but was stopped when a voice came out. " WHY DO YOU PROTECT THAT DOBE, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, THAT DEMON"! came the voice from Sakura.

Tsunade just stood there, not saying anything, but suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Sakura and punched her into a wall. Sakura, not knocked out said under her breath " You're a weak Hokage, defending the useless and defeating your own strong ninja…" with that, Sakura passed out. Tsunade once stared at her again, not wanting to have anything to do with that filth, left her.

**At Naruto's Bedroom**

Naruto was currently sitting down with his eye's closed thinking about something. Tsunade, who had been disrespected, made a fool of, and had been fallen into one of the pranks that Naruto had, took this chance as revenge, she slowly tip-toed to him, hoping to catch him off guard. " What do you want Obaa-chan" came the voice from behind her, and watching as Naruto poof-ed out of existence…

" WHAT THE HELL!" came a voice from the room where Naruto was occupying.

**Somewhere in Otogakure**

" Did you hear something Orochimaru-sama?" came the voice of Kabuto. " You must be imagining things Kabuto, now be a good boy and take off your pants, I'm tired of waiting for Sasuke." came the reply of a Michael Jackson wannabe.

**Back at Konoha**

"Neh Obaa-chan, your getting rusty, I don't mind taking over for you..". "NAAAAAAAAHHHRUUUUUUUUUUHHHTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH". From a distance you could see a star flying through the moonlit sky, but the star was a strange colour of orange, nobody knows how they could see an orange star in the dark sky, but who cares, the star seemed to have a voice too, and it was screaming in pain, some say the gods were punishing the star, others say it was the end of the world, but we know better, now don't we?

"DON'T U EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" screamed Tsunade. But Naruto knew better, he bent down so that Tsunade couldn't hit him, and ran and hid underneath his bed, cowering under the blankets. " Hmph, anyway, do you need anything, any questions? Anything?"said a voice from underneath the blankets.

"Well, there is 1… how did all those Sasuke's stop?" asked Tsunade

"Hold on, lemme ask Ryu" and with that, Naruto went in his head and dropped onto his bed in a sleeping form.

" _**What do you want brat?"**_

" Why did all those Sasuke's stop moving when they were running after me?". The response was a maniacal laughter.

" _**You really are clueless aren't you? Its your bloodline called the Jikangan, you can alter the time warp and force around you, it seems that u unlocked the most basic stages, changing your 1 second to other peoples 10minutes, quite fascinating , and so is the sword, it is passed down from generation, to generation, its called the 10 commandments, it's a "Holy Sword" of your clan, you see, your clan expelled and destroyed demons, due to the destructiveness, so they made these sacred swords only to be used by the Kazamas. **_

_**This sword is your fathers, he used it to fight the Kyuubi but died because he didn't completely master the Forbidden Sword Style and so had to seal it inside of you instead of killing it. From what I know, the sword has 10 forms, the first 1 is… Eisonmeteor, the Steel sword, the 1 you were using, the 2**__**nd**__**, is Explosion, it's a very destructive sword, more destructive compared to a Katon Jutsu, this is embedded the element, Fire, the third, is Silfarion, the sword that makes you, and the sword move at unimaginable speed, which is embedded with te element, wind. "**_.

_**Th 3**__**rd**__** sword, is called Runesave, it's a sword made out of all the elements joined together to be able to withstand any element that faces it, able to cut through it like a wet tissue. The 4**__**th**__** sword, is called Blue Crimson, it's a dual sword which is embedded with the elements of Fire and Ice, even though they contradict with 1 another, when slashed together, they make flaming icicles or rather, have 1 arm burning, and 1 arm frozen.**_

_**The 5**__**th**__** sword is Melforce, the sword of wind, unlike Silfarion, this sword uses wind to push your enemies therefore disabling them, The silfarion however is more of an attacking sword. which makes the sword somehow disappear to the naked eye and find that it slashed the enemy 7 times in a blink of an eye.**_

_**The 6**__**th**__** sword, is Gravity Core, it's a very heavy sword, unlike Melforce, its very heavy and uses gravity to push the swords to make the impact stronger, however due to its heavy weight, one has to jump in the air to make an efficient attack. The 7**__**th**__** sword is Million Suns, the sword with the light of a million suns, hence the name, it has the power to blind your enemy's. The special thing about this sword is that everytime u slash, a light shaped aura will fly around your sword and continuesly damage your enemy several times without u attacking him/her/it.**_

_**The rest of the swords, I shall not tell you, you have to find that out for yourself"**_ Said the demon.__.

Naruto was obviously shocked at hearing that he had a bloodline and went back out of his mind. (A/N: out of his mind… hehe) Tsunade stared at him and asked him an avalanche of questions. "Who's Ryu, Why did you take so long, and lastly, YOU HAVENT EXPLAINED HOW ALL THOSE SASUKE'S STOPPED!".

"Well, Ryu says its my bloodline limit called the Jikangan called the Time-Eye which lets me control the time force around me, currently I have the most basic stage, 10 minutes outside is my 1 second, and so is my sword The 10 Commandments, basically its just 1 sword in 10 parts, although Ryu didn't tell me the last 2, but ohwell." Naruto explained.

"Hmmm, I guess that explains it… and there's one more thing **WHO THE HELL IS RYU**" bellowed the voice of the 5th Hokage.

" Oh, well, when Kyuubi was attacking, Yondaime came right? Anyway, when Yondaime was about to seal him into me, he did a Demonic type of Kawarimi, and switched himself with Ryukishu, the leader of the demon tribes." Came the reply from Naruto.

Outside the room of Naruto, stood a shadow, trying to eavesdrop. " I must report to Orochimaru-sama" came the voice, just then, Naruto was at the door, kunai in hand, placed at the spies ready to cut his head off. " Who are you?" demanded Naruto.

Slowly, the shadow came out into the light and there stood…

** Break!,**

**How's the 3****rd**** chapter, hope you like it, and don't worry, the swords is under my control so I'm making my own changes hehe**

**Happy Reviewing**

**ThE pIe MaN**


	4. Who's the new guy

**AN: Well, here's the 4th installment of my story, I truly am very sorry, I haven't thought of a plot so I'm working on it as I type, I'll try to be more obedient the next chapter, anyway, enjoy**

**The 4th chapter for Naruto: The Dragoon Rave Master**

**Disclaimer: same as always, and will never change, except for Ryukishu XD**

**Recap:**

"Hmmm, I guess that explains it… and there's one more thing **WHO THE HELL IS RYU**" bellowed the voice of the 5th Hokage.

" Oh, well, when Kyuubi was attacking, Yondaime came right? Anyway, when Yondaime was about to seal him into me, he did a Demonic type of Kawarimi, and switched himself with Ryukishu, the leader of the demon tribes." Came the reply from Naruto.

Outside the room of Naruto, stood a shadow, trying to eavesdrop. " I must report to Orochimaru-sama" came the voice, just then, Naruto was at the door, kunai in hand, placed at the spies ready to cut his head off. " Who are you?" demanded Naruto.

Slowly, the shadow came out into the light and there stood…

**End Recap**

"Hmmm, you seem to have gotten better at recognizing charka patterns Naruto-kun". The person came out and smiled at him. "Been awhile hasn't it, Naruto" smiled Kabuto who was actually on top of him.

" I thought u went back to Otogakure with that gay fag" came the voice of Naruto. "Oh I am in Otogakure, I'm just a bunshin, now that I know your secret, Orochimaru-sama will think of a way to kill you, and to reverse that Time-Eye of yours, so I bid you farewell Naruto" and with that, Kabuto poofed out of existence.

At that moment, Naruto felt so much rage and anger, he punched the wall only to see a chunk of it fly out and hit Tsunade's Face on the Hokage Monument right dead center at the nose. " Naruto.. if there is even ONE SCRATCH! On my face, I'll make sure YOUR FACE is WORSE THAN THAT!" screamed the Gondaime Hokage.

Naruto ran back under the covers and started shivering holding onto his pillow for his dear life. A doctor came in and said, " I'm sorry Hokage-sama but your causing unnecessary head trauma and not to mention your scaring the patients in the hospital". Tsunade didn't seem to move but slowly, her head turned a complete 360 degrees to face the doctor with fire in her eyes. " Say that AGAIN?!".

The doctor, trying to act macho and manly said it again. " I'm sorry Hokage-sama but your causing unnecessary head trauma and not to mention your scaring the patients in the hospital". That was it, the next thing everyone knew, a Superman wannabe wearing a white cape and was flying at a random direction flew across Konoha.

Again, rumors were made, some saying a Hero was born, some saying Michael Jackson was reborn, others, a doctor pissed of a Hokage, that seems to be the most logical of them all… No? But unfortunately, Tsunade was very deep in thought, 2 deep to hear people screaming about the end of the world and 'where is the hokage at these times'… Tsunade sighed and held her head in her hands. She had to get him out of the village.

It was the only way to keep him safe. Orochimaru they could deal with now that the alliance with the Sand was destroyed. Jiraiya knew his plans fairly well and, if something were to occur which was unexpected, Konoha could easily fight back and win him if they knew he was on the move.

The Akatsuki however, was another matter. No one knew anything about them, ask a mature or a veteran adult, they would pee in their pants and proclaim they don't know the person or they just commited sepukku. She really had no way to guarantee Naruto was going to be safe as long as he was in Leaf nor was he traveling, but traveling seemed to be the most logical answer in her mind.

A million people came in and out of the village. There was no way to keep him in safety, she cant have Anbu following him wherever he goes now can she?. Even so, there was always the risk that he was going to get taken while on a mission.

They had stopped Akatsuki and Orochimaru once, but mearly, but now that he unlocked his bloodline limit, were they going to be able to do so again but with more ferocity? If they tried to take him in his sleep? If they threatened his friends?. This is what troubled the Hokage

He has to go away, far, far away from the village where he could be trained, and protected at the same time. She needed him to truly know what a Shinobi would b like, a true shinobi, someone no one would expect, no one would think him doing what he did many years ago . Someone that was strong enough to defend himself from the Akatsuki.

There was only 2 options, one, was Jirayia, but he would most probably disagree, the 2nd… was using a forbidden Jutsu, to summon someone from either Heaven or Hell, to help Naruto, either from his family, or form the precious Dragoon Masters so to speak.

I need to consult the council and Jirayia, Jirayia, I can live with, but the council is just a pain in the ass.

During the Council Meeting 

" NO I WILL NOT ALOW THAT DEMON TO BE MENTORED BY ANOTHER DEMON!" came the voice of Homura Mitokado". " I beg to differ Homura, I would not simply resurrect a demon, I would like to choose who I would resurrect, if I may, and I have chosen a worthy candidate. Dart. The 2nd Red Eye Dragoon Master, if anyone can teach Naruto, its him.

"I still don't think this its is good, idea, you may kill someone, or even yourself in the process." Said a council member. " That's why I'm going to Jirayia, and Hatake for help, I mean, he copied the resurrection jutsu from Orochimaru using his Sharingan." Said Tsunade.

"You don't see Orochimaru dead after using it, do you?" Continued Tsunade. The council members burst into shouts and mumbles, all synchronizing with one another to combine the noise of a local fish market in Main Town Konoha.

"Then its settled, I'll try to resurrect him as soon as I can, but I need to know something. If I die, who would be the new Hokage?" questioned Tsunade. " The council including I would take a vote, but it would most likely be Jirayia." Replied Homura. And with that, Tsunade left the council meeting to try to resurrect Dart.

Flashback:

Before the Kabuto incident 

"You see, there are numerous armors that I have, unfortunately, Ryu would only let me access one which is the Red Dragoon armor, which was held Dart, the 2nd Dragoon Master. The first, was Darts father, Zieg. Unfortunately, that was in another dimension controlled by Ryu here" as Naruto pats his stomach .

"Now that Ryu is stuck in me, he'll give me his armors, to give to my friends, when he deems them worthy, a whole bunch of who's hot and who's not is how he measures them. Ero-baka…"

End Flashback 

In a secret room, behind the bookshelf of a Hokage's Office, lay 4 people, one, who was red, another 3, lying down own the floor exhausted. " So where is Ryu now, its been a long time since I saw him" came the mysterious voice.

**BREAK!**

**Yes, I know its short, but I plan to make Chap:5 THE LONGEST! Just u wait hope u enjoy chapter 4**

**Happy Reviewing**

**ThE pIe MaN**


	5. Home

A/N: HAHAHA my exams are over, you know what that means, more updating!!! haha. I know I haven't uploaded in 2 months, I'm very sincerely sorry, from the bottom of my heart. Now that my exams just finished today, I wont be going to school tomorrow due to the reason.. my stupid teachers haven't started marking my test papers, so I probably would have uploaded 2 or more chapters I hope haha.

Again, I am terribly sorry about not uploading for 2 months.. Hey, better late than never right?

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. Nothing else )

* * *

**Recap:**

Before the Kabuto incident

"You see, there are numerous armors that I have, unfortunately, Ryu would only let me access one which is the Red Dragoon armor, which was held Dart, the 2nd Dragoon Master. The first, was Darts father, Zieg. Unfortunately, that was in another dimension controlled by Ryu here" as Naruto pats his stomach .

"Now that Ryu is stuck in me, he'll give me his armors, to give to my friends, when he deems them worthy, a whole bunch of who's hot and who's not is how he measures them. Ero-baka…"

End Flashback

In a secret room, behind the bookshelf of a Hokage's Office, lay 4 people, one, who was red, another 3, lying down own the floor exhausted. " So where is Ryu now, its been a long time since I saw him" came the mysterious voice.

**End Recap**

Kick

Punch

Kick

Punch

Slash

Block

Slash

Dance…  
What the hell? … Dance???

"That's enough Naruto, you don't have to do your dance of yours…" came the mysterious voice.

"Your just jealous I got it down before you did" came the response

"Just shut up Naruto, you and I both know you're still weaker than me"

" Aww, come on, its not all days I surpass my sensei, isn't that right, Ero-Baka" replied Naruto

" Ahhh, sharp as ever aren't you Naruto?" as the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya emerged from the trees.

"Wait, let me guess, you had 4 bottles of sake, 5 pieces of onigiri and u kissed a drunk women who was 10 years older than you?"

"Ahahaha stupid boy, she was only 9 years older than me but damn, was she a good kisser"

Naruto turned to the mysterious man. "Thank god your not like him… Dart-sensei".

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its JUST DART, I don't care bout you and your Japanese suffix, I'm from the western regions you idiot" came the reply of Dart.

"Alright… Dart…-chan."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" and Naruto was sent flying into the air.

"You have a temper comparable to Obaa-chan, stupid western teachers, think your so cool walking around showing your abs with that body hugging armor of yours." Mocked Naruto.

"First of all, I don't think I'm cool. I KNOW I'm cool, don't be jealous you blond freak. At least I managed to change your clothes. The things I do for you , and secondly, the armor is made so that it hugs my body you moron…" exclaimed the Oh so great teacher Dart.**(A/N: For those who doesn't know who Dart is, go check wikipedia, he's a cool character haha ).)**

"At least the clothes you got me are comfortable".** (A/N: Ahhh, an authors imagination for new clothes is rather conspicuous, knowing that ideas will go flying everywhere. I'm known as the laziest person in my family so I just found an outfit on the net haha. The URL:****That's the one, just change the blue to red, and has a black cloak, like the one in bleach when Ichigo rescues Rukia from the execution, that was cool haha, just imagine it black, oh and without the blades.)**

"But you still look like a little boy playing ninja" Said Jiraiya.

"Who you calling little, I know you sleep with your boaster called Mr. Grumples." Retorted Naruto.

"LIES I TELL YOU, LIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS. LALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALAL. I can't HEEEEEEEAR YOOUUUUUUUUUUU." And Jiraiya started dancing around.

"He's got a few screws loose doesn't he?" asked Dart.

"Nah, he's just lost all his marbles, that he has." Replied Naruto

"How sad, I was hoping he wouldn't be a fool like the others, ohwell, so how's your eye thingy training going along I still don't understand it"

_**This is the explanation part of Naruto's bloodline, the Jikangan (Time Eye) This is a very important part which is vital in this fic. So I suggest you read this if not… you'll be clueless.**_

"Well, its called the Jikan…"

"Yes I know that, now hurry it up you idiot "

"Sheesh, someone butt is very itchy isn't it? Well… The Jikangan is the Time Eye. I've only unlocked the most basic skill, I was hoping to get more but… its not happening, but what the heck. Anyway, the skill that I know allows me to make time slower only for me. So, if your attack takes 1 second to cast, it takes 10 seconds for me, very useful, don't you think?" (**A/N: I'm sorry but I didn't really specify it properly, now here it is)**

"So does your nose change color like those… what's their name... the Sushi-ha? Or that To-Fu-Ga?"

"First of all, its U-C-H-I-H-A, and H-Y-U-U-G-A. Secondly, our noses don't change their color, its our eyes you dimwit. And yes, my eyes change color. Look.  
Jikangan". Just then, Naruto's eyes changed color from his usual blue, to a crystal clear, blue-ish color. (**A/N: Think… umm… a watch, or a clock like a see-through glass, yeah, that's it.)**

"When my Jikangan is activated, my eyes turn this color, when I'm using my bloodline limit, my eyes will have 2 hands, just like a clock, this will show how long I will use the eye, much like a timer, it limits my use for it, if used for too long, it will automatically de-activate to prevent me from charka depletion. Now I currently have it to 7 hours. Now do you understand?. Honestly, sometimes I feel as though I'm the teacher." Came the response of Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, I got it, but be lucky u dimwit, I'm actually training you in your dragoon armor, your lucky Ryu hasn't given you the Eye yet."

"What Eye?"

"Go and ask him yourself"

"Gotcha…"

**Inside Naruto's mind**

"Hey scaly, wakey wakey, Naruto has come to play"

"_**Bah, you'll be the death of me… I guess you've come to talk bout the Eye, haven't you?"**_

"Yup, what is the Eye, anyway?"

"_**Well, the Eye is the material form of the dragoon armor, it's so you don't depend on me to morph you. Dart lost it once, couldn't morph, had to chase the bandits, such an idiot… but good times… good times…. Oh and also it reminds me of the time the first…"**_

"Your more long-winded than my grandmother… Gosh, so you don't trust me with the Eye?"

"_**If you want it then here"**_ Then Ryu threw Naruto red orb which he caught effortlessly, until he tripped… on what, till today nobody knows, and dropped it. Luckily, Ryu was there to catch it.

"_**I'm still having doubts about giving you the Eye, after what I've seen"**_

"Pleassssseee, I promise to take care of it," pleaded Naruto.

"_Fine, if you insist, keep it, try merging it with your clothes, it should be camouflaged by it"_

"Thanks scaly" And Naruto pushed the Eye into his chest only to see it merge with his clothes.

"I'm out of here."

" _Stupid idiot, if I know him' he'll lost it soon enough" _

Outside of Naruto's head

"Back from the future I see, I may not be as good as before but I see the Eye in your chest"

"I know! Isn't it cool? Now I'm just like you" replied a over-energetic Naruto.

"Who want to be like you, you yellow haired, ramen loving freak. Anyway, its already been 3 years, it seems your sword skills aren't to shabby, I think its time I give you your parting gift" As he handed his Dragoon Sword.

"But where are you going, I just met you and now your leaving?" asked Naruto with his head down which covered his face,

"It's been awhile, but I'll be going to Kyoto." Replied the red armored guy.

"But Why?"

"Because I hear they have good Beef Sukiyaki (Beef Stew)"

"Your such a pig you know that?" Said Naruto as he took a good look at his sword only to see the sword have a cross shaped hole if one could say.

" What's with the cross?"

"The cross is where your blood limit comes in, your energy would be converted into a cross shaped crystal which would fill this spot allowing you to use your family's sword and the dragoon sword at the same time! Isn't that great?" Exclaimed a rather weird side of Dart.

"That's cool. At least I can channel the Rasengan into the sword without breaking it."

"Naruto, its time to go" Came the voice of Jiraiya from a few meters away.

"Well, I guess this is good bye isn't it… Dart-chan"

"What the hell did u call me? I'll let that pass… For Now, well I'm off to Kyoto, have fun at Konoha, hope you enjoy your time without me, I would be visiting every now and then" finished Dart as he hugged his student.

"I am proud to say, that you have completely mastered your Dragoon form, although I can't say much about your bloodline or your heritage, Bah but what the hell good luck" exclaimed Dart.

"I'll see you around… Dart… I will surely miss you" as Naruto and Jiraiya started to race off to Konoha.

Back In Konoha

"Bloody hell, when are they coming back… its been 3 long years and not a word from them. What complete imbeciles" came the reply from the Gondaime Hokage.

"Call Gai-san in, I'll need his help and speed" asked Tsunade to Shizune, her apprentice.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" bowed Shizune as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I hate it when she does that… gets my room all dusty"

Back at Some Unknown Area

"Oi, Ero-Baka, I think were lost" said a very annoyed Naruto.

"Were almost there… I think" said Jiraiya as he was turning the map upside down, inside out, anything you can imagine, he was doing… to the map… nothing else… oh grow up…

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, Naruto and Jiraiya weren't worried, they wouldn't be blown away, but waiting to see if it were friend or foe.

Unfortunately the gust of wind died only to show…

"Fuzzy-brows? Oh my…. Fishcakes??? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was told by Tsunade-sama to fetch you two knowing that the one and only Jiraiya-sama had failed his navigation training... 7 times to be exact.

"You… YOU… YOU ERO-BAKA!" and Naruto started to chase Jiraiya.

"Now now settle down, grab a hold onto me, and we'll start to dash. But do not fret my dear friends, but the flames of youth burn brightly within me and I would not collapse of fatigue!" shouted Gai.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Lets go Ero-Baka" as Naruto clinged onto Gai's shoulder. Unfortunately, Gai forgot to pick up Jiraiya.. and he was left on the forest floor, looking lost.. like always.. I guess but soon found out where he was… The forest northwest of Konoha. That isn't that far… right? As he began walking aimlessly around the forest until he banged a sign saying.

_Konoha this way -___

_If you are trying to get to Konoha, turn around_

_Your around 500 miles away from Konoha._

_Happy walking!_

"This… is going to take a while, and I cant Gamabunta, he'll just slap me for trying to hitch a ride. Ah, what the heck. It would do my tummy good." as he slapped his tummy which jiggled.

"Ahhh my jelly belly, so nice and firm… well… almost firm… not firm at all actually, but still, I look totally hot!" as he lifted up his hands which made his jelly bounce up and down causing all the animals surrounding him to run.

"Well… I guess not THAT hot"

Meanwhile in Konoha

"That was fast!" said a wide eyed Naruto.

"I had to open my celestial gates, but it was worth it, seeing a fellow comrade come back from a 3 year mission trip" said Gai, as he collapsed on the floor.

"Bah… I'll just leave him there." As Naruto walked off leaving Gai to be one with the ground below.

"Yay ramen time!" exclaimed a chirpy Naruto.

As he walked down the path he bumped into someone.

"Ahahaha sorry about that" apologized Naruto as he began to open his eyes to see who he bumped into.

"Fuzzy brows? What the hell? I thought you were lying on the ground somewhere?"

"Gai-sensei is hurt? I'M COMING SENSEIIIIIIIIII." and he dashed off

"Was that Lee… holy shit was that scary or what…?"

"Well, now there's nothing to stop me from my ramen and…"

"Wait!!" said Lee running back to Naruto.

"You look very familiar. It seems I do not know you, but there's a part of me screaming out that your flames of youth are that of my old friend Naru…" And Lee smiled really broadly… I mean literally, his smile was huge… imagine 2 banana's stuck together by its end and stuffed into Lee's mouth kind of huge.

And he quickly wrapped his hands around Naruto and started jumping up and down in excitement!

"Oh my fellow comrade, its been years! How have you been, how was your trip, have you been training, are those weights your wearing, your clothe slook nicer than before, wow that 's a nice cape… yadi yadi yada. Well… you get the idea.

"I've been good, how has Konoha been after the attack Fuzzy-brows? I hope you guys are doing alright"

"Konoha has been marvelous. Our new Hokage, Tsunade-sama has rekindled the lost will of fire since the third has passed, but now it burns with a greater passion liked the fire had been doused in oil and is burning so passionately like the flames of youth".

"Hey fuzzy-brows... will you ever shut up?"

"That's not very nice of you Na…" but he couldn't finish the sentence when he heard someone scream out.

"Raikiri!" and charged towards Naruto.

Naruto who just stood there, unsheathed his sword and held it where the Raikiri would hit and sure as it was, it directly hit the sword. Unfortunately for the assailant, the Raikiri stopped and he was blown back by the sheer force of the pressure between the blade and the attack.

"It seems you've gotten much better, haven't you Naruto-kun?" as he masked jounin had his eyes in an upside-down U shape which is the only way you can see if he's smiling.

"Cant say you have Kakashi-sensei, you weakened your attack there for a second…"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but when I saw your sword, I decided not to hit you too hard, even if I break the sword you might not get hurt… bad… but who would have guess I got beaten by a sword. Ohwell, these are just the parts and parcels of life" as Kakashi said with his Eye in an upside-down U shape again.

"Welcome back, Naruto"

"Its good to be back, Kakashi-No-Hentai" said Naruto as his eye's too turned into an upside-down U.

"Now now Naruto-kun, that's not very nice of you"

"Well then, I guess the limited edition of Icha-Icha Paradise gold edition from volume 1-52 shall go to waste since I have no perverted sensei to give it too. Woe is me, giving such an expensive present to the garbage bin."

"Lets not get to hasty now Naruto, if you got it for me, I'll take it" chuckling nervously as he found his present infront of him.

He squealed like a girl and poofed out of the road to make his way home to enjoy his "Kaka-Happy-Time"

"Naruto-kun, that was most youthful, blocking that attack with your sword, the flames of youth burns"

"Shut up Lee-kun" sad Naruto angrily as he jabbed Lee in the gut before Lee passed out.

"Now for some ramen… Hehe, ramen. My sweet sweet" unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish that sentence, he had accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh for Buddha's sake who is it now? (A/N: I am a Christian and I wouldn't want to use for Christ sake, it just seems wrong, I'm sorry if you're a Buddhist but I didn't want to insult anyone. No Offence meant.).

As Naruto opened his eyes to see…

(0o0o0o0o)

That felt good, 2.7k words, not much, but the most I did, anywho that's the long awaited chapter I have, its not fantastic, more of Naruto's training late, I also haven't been writing for a while so this chapter may be boring and all but I hope your reviews would help me, I do hop for some criticizing as the only way to improve my fanfic, is through the readers comments so please drop a comment or two. Anyway, I'll be updating shortly after this, maximize it to a week, well I hope you enjoyed this fic.

Happy Reviewing

ThE pIe MaN


	6. Shoppiiiiiiing

**A/N: I have released chapter 5 for quite a long time, unfortunately.. I only received 1 review! Making my total review… 20… I have 24 alerts and 12 favourite, would it hurt to leave a review? Oh the agony! But it's cool if you don't leave a review I don't mind, but more reviews more willingness to update bwahahah, I'm a psycho… but it should gmme a moral boost haha, anyway, the choice to review is in Your hands. I also realized something. MY URL didn't show up, oh crapicus, anyway, that part about the clothes aren't important, I guess I have to emphasis in detail about his clothes after he goes shopping**

**I Actually Planned this out, now give me a pat on my back, or shoulder… no where else… you know what? Forget it?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. Nothing else )**

**Recap:**

"That's not very nice of you Na…" but he couldn't finish the sentence when he heard someone scream out.

"Raikiri!" and charged towards Naruto.

Naruto who just stood there, unsheathed his sword and held it where the Raikiri would hit and sure as it was, it directly hit the sword. Unfortunately for the assailant, the Raikiri stopped and he was blown back by the sheer force of the pressure between the blade and the attack.

"It seems you've gotten much better, haven't you Naruto-kun?" as he masked jounin had his eyes in an upside-down U shape which is the only way you can see if he's smiling.

"Cant say you have Kakashi-sensei, you weakened your attack there for a second…"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but when I saw your sword, I decided not to hit you too hard, even if I break the sword you might not get hurt… bad… but who would have guess I got beaten by a sword. Ohwell, these are just the parts and parcels of life" as Kakashi said with his Eye in an upside-down U shape again.

"Welcome back, Naruto"

"Its good to be back, Kakashi-No-Hentai" said Naruto as his eye's too turned into an upside-down U.

"Now now Naruto-kun, that's not very nice of you"

"Well then, I guess the limited edition of Icha-Icha Paradise gold edition from volume 1-52 shall go to waste since I have no perverted sensei to give it too. Woe is me, giving such an expensive present to the garbage bin."

"Lets not get to hasty now Naruto, if you got it for me, I'll take it" chuckling nervously as he found his present infront of him.

He squealed like a girl and poofed out of the road to make his way home to enjoy his "Kaka-Happy-Time"

"Naruto-kun, that was most youthful, blocking that attack with your sword, the flames of youth burns"

"Shut up Lee-kun" sad Naruto angrily as he jabbed Lee in the gut before Lee passed out.

"Now for some ramen… Hehe, ramen. My sweet sweet" unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish that sentence, he had accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh for Buddha's sake who is it now? (A/N: I am a Christian and I wouldn't want to use for Christ sake, it just seems wrong, I'm sorry if you're a Buddhist but I didn't want to insult anyone. No Offence meant.).

As Naruto opened his eyes to see…

**End Recap (A/N: Yes I know, but those who may forget, I wanted to put the Raikiri part… so the whole things there, and I don't want the words, I prefer quality over quantity and besides, its only around 500 words)**

He opened his eyes to see

Ronald MacDonald… What The Hell?

That's what his Nametag was….

"Hey there kid!, I haven't seen you before, you don't look very happy, I got an idea!" came the response from the clown.

"And what pray tell be your idea?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm going to give you…"

"Give me…??"

"Give you….."

"Just Tell me what your going to give me Damnit" screamed Naruto at the clown while whacking his head.

"Will you just shut up? Do you think I like walking around in these bogus shoes, I mean look at them, they are the size of Mount Everest. Look kid, I'm just doing my job, heck if I had a choice I'd rather clean the streets of this city but I can't... I don't know how to sweep. So give me a break and _**off**_** B&H**!"

All around him, children stared at him with wide eyes which were quickly filling up with tears to see their hero ( For the time being) shoot out bad words like he was having a shotgun with 2 bullets. Parents from around Konoha gathered around the clown. Cracking their knuckles, some even had katanas.

Damn, he forgot the fact that he was in a ninja village. And parents have their own weapons. Why of why did America send him here. He took one glance at Naruto and said.

"I Hate You So Much Right Now You **Mother $er…"**

"Sucks to be you doesn't it, honestly, you wear more make-up than Kankuro…"

"You… You… You Shut Up!"

And as Ronald said that, the villagers pounced on him and started beating, slashing, scratching and also, using frying pans to bonk him on his head.

Naruto cringed at the sight of their children cheering their parents on. He also took his time to look around the village. Konoha had grown in the 3 years he had been gone. He was actually wondering if he subconsciously used his Jikangan to make time go slower.

He decided he needed a cloak, seeing as his cape kinda blew off when Gai was carrying him and his clothes weren't the actual… Ninja attire. They just looked sexy on him.

"Yosh! Shopping here I come" squealed Naruto. In the time Naruto was with Jirayia, he had picked up a habit of shopping, unfortunately, he was as bad as some of the ladies in Konoha.

He may be a shopaholic, but he spends his money wisely. And not spend his money on useless things. Now, he just needs to collect his pay for the training mission from Tsunade.

"Ahhhh, its good to be home" said Naruto who was currently walking towards the Hokage Tower.

**At The Hokage Tower**

"You may go in now… mister Kazama." Said Shizune trying to act professional.

"Thank you, I think I will." Said Naruto as he entered the doors

Outside the tower, a giant earthquake shook Konoha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET PAID ! I WAS GONE FOR 3 YEARS!" shouted Naruto.

"It was a _**training**_ mission. Not a mission where u get _**paid**_. Think of the _**training**_ from a _**Sennin**_ nonetheless as your payment, as glad as I am to see you, I don't have time to hug you or whatever you thought I'd do, right now, I got work to do so I'll see you later besides, You have to **EARN** your money Baka." Replied Tsunade.

"Stupid old hag, I might as well get lunch and get her back when I'm Hokage… YOU HEAR THAT BAA-CHAN! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU, JUST YOU WAIT!"

People from around the tower were just looking t the tower wondering if it would fall and crush everyone.

Grumbling, Naruto left to get ramen, hopefully, that would get him in a better mood. And it did, but what shocked Naruto was the fact that Ichiraku wasn't a bar-like street corner stand, it was now a bustling Restaurant. As Naruto walked in, he saw many new employees.

"Good morning, sir, how many will be dining in with you?" said the waitress very politely.

"No it's just me"

"Aah, very good, table for one please" as she rang the bell.

She ushered him to his seat and placed a menu infront of him. He had asked the waitress whether the Ichiraku Ramen Bar was still being run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

The waitress assured him that only Teuchi and his daughter were allowed to cook the ramen to make sure the quality of the ramen wouldn't be reduced.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Teuchi if that's ok" asked Naruto.

"Of course, let me call him." Replied the waitress calmly.

Moments later, an old man and his daughter which was following him sat at the same table Naruto was sitting at.

"So, you wanted to see me?" asked Teuchi

"You don't remember me Jiji?" questioned Naruto.

"My God! Is that You Naruto? I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" Teuchi said while shacking his hands.

"I've been good, and how are you Ayame-chan?"

"I'm fine, thank you Naruto-kun"

"So… Jiji… your getting lots of profit I see…"

"Yeah, ramen is the Fad now, I haven't gotten this amount of income since u left!" exclaimed Teuchi with pride.

"Oh well, congratulations, I just stopped to say hi, anyway I got to go… You know, I need to find my friends." Said Naruto as he bid farewell to Teuchi.

Walking towards his apartment 

Naruto was walking back to his apartment along the path he used to take, through the training grounds. Suddenly, Naruto heard a whizzing sound, something like a tornado, and jumped away just to see 2 mini-tornadoes fly past below him.

He recognized that jutsu.

He scowled and only said in disgust.

"Kiba…"

"So… you decided to come back after all these years haven't you… demon." Said Kiba as he spat on the ground.

A wide-eyed Naruto could only think of how he had learned Naruto's secret.

"My parents told me, they seem to feel the same as I, but unfortunately for you, I actually have the balls to kill you right here and right now, hopefully I would have killed you and release the spell you put on Hinata, Now DIE!!." Screamed Kiba.

"Gatsuuga!" said Kiba as Akamaru and himself were circling around him with Naruto in the center.

"I don't want to fight you Kiba, I don't know what happened between you and Hinata and I'm sorry but I swear I didn't do anything to Hinata" exclaimed Naruto.

No words came back from Kiba and he just flew forward. Sighing, Naruto just took out his sword and put it infront of his face as Kiba clashed onto the sword, he was just pushed back and Kiba flew away and crash into the trees.

"I'm not even trying Kiba, ok here's the deal, I'll stand still here, not moving, and use my sword and nothing else. If you beat me, I'll comply to any wish you want, but if I win, you leave me alone and think of what has happened"

"Pfft, as if you'll win" said Kiba as he clashed into Naruto's sword sending him flying away.

"This is boring. Forgive me if I finish this fast." said Naruto as he put a crystal cross into his sword only for it to change its shape into a huge purple-silver-ish sword.

"MELFORCEEEEE" screamed Naruto as Kiba again, was blown away by a stronger force compared to when he was pushed back when his Gatsuuga was blocked.

"I guess that's done" said Naruto turned around to walk away, but before he could make one stop. He heard the faint noise.

"GATSUUGA!" as the 2 mini tornadoes came out of the tree's.

"I was hoping I didn't have to knock you out, even if Akamaru is big, he won't be awake after this attack… I am sorry I have to do this Kiba, you leave me no choice." As Naruto said with sorrow. His sword started to glow a bright orange. Kiba and Akamaru saw the light and tried to stop but couldn't they were advancing too fast.

The last thing Kiba or Akamaru heard and saw was a bright orange flash and 2 words.

"DESPERADO BOMB!" and everything went black.

Hiding in the shadows, thinking Naruto didn't know where he was, Umino Iruka watched as Naruto took out the Inuzuka boy without moving.

And in an instant he was gone. Iruka then came out of the tree's only to step on a rope and was lifted upside down the very tree he was hiding in.

He felt a blade touch Iruka's neck. And in one swift movement, the blade was pushed back meaning the blade would slit his throat.

Iruka closed his eyes and wondered if he was dead. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto holding a balloon sword he found on the floor. How ironic that he was now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha, very funny Naruto-kun."

"I know Iruka-sensei, so how have you been?" questioned the Academy teacher.

"I've been good, but I would prefer to talk while I was standing or sitting rather than this… uncomfortable position."

"Well then, I guess we'll talk some other time then Iruka-sensei. Ja ne" said Naruto as he poofed out of the training ground.

"Wait aren't you going to release me? Hey, I've got work to do, I came out here during the academy students break time just to see you! Hey! I'm late for class!… Is there anybody there? A little help would be fine… Hello?" Hoping someone would come to the rescue but that was out of the question, even he knew it by the tone of his voice, going softer… and softer… and softer…"

"Yo Iruka-sensei, I'm here to get you out of here" said a voice from behind Iruka.

"Oh well thank you… as he swung around to see who his savior was only to see…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH" as Iruka swung back for his face was very close to Kiba's.

"Kiba-kun? Are you alright?, After the fight you picked with Naruto-kun ?"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone, both of us can plot together to kill Naruto"

"Why would I do that?"

"He's a demon! And he's trapped Hinata in a jutsu"

"Have you ever thought that she just doesn't like you?" questioned Iruka with a sweat drop follow after.

"HAH! Who wouldn't like me? I'm so handsome, said Kiba after stroking his hair backwards and combing his hair like a curry puff.

"Yeah, well, no thanks now run along now" said Iuka as he stared walking away.

"How Dare YOU! Of all people, would decline an invitation to kill the demon! When he's through I'm going for you!, MARK MY WORDS"

Iruka had finally realized the seriousness of the matter and went to the Hokage Tower.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"I need to speak with the Hokage, this is a Class-S emergency."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to fill up the form before waiting in line" said the Secretary in a bored tone.

"But It's about her brother!"

"May it be her child, or her grandfather, I don't know, but please fill up the form, and wait in line, there's a 2 hour waiting list, so sit down at that chair and shut up" said the Secretary slightly annoyed by Iruka.

Iruka, having no choice, went to take a seat and waited 2 hours .

**At the shopping district of Konoha**

Many people were wondering who the blond guy was, was he Naruto? Or a tourist, nobody knew, so they assumed him to be a tourist seeing as Naruto looks much more mature than the last time the villagers saw him.

He chose to go into a store which had a sale.

"Good morning Mister, welcome to my store, do you need anything?" asked the owner of the store.

"Yes, I'll need a new ninja suit if that's okay?"

"Ahhh, I see, well… any specifications?"

"Yes, I want it in black, and red patterns here and there."

"And the patterns would be in which shape?"

"Hmmm, how about, a dragon from the side running up." Said Naruto as he was walking out the door.

"Ahhh, excellent, I'll bill you another time when your clothes are ready Mr. Namikaze"

Naruto stopped dead at the door, before turning around and asked the Owner of the store.

"What did you call me?"

"Why, your Namikaze Naruto am I right?"

"No… I'm Kazama Naruto."

"Ahhh, then its not my place to tell you your full name."

"Oh, I'll just go ask Obaa-chan, well, I'll see you."

"Good Bye Naruto-san." Said the owner while smiling

**At the Hokage tower**

"Hi, I'd like to see the Hokage."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to fill up the form before waiting in line" said the Secretary in a bored tone.

"But this is urgent, likely S-class."

"May it be an attack, or her assistants death, I don't know, but please fill up the form, and wait in line, there's a 2 hour waiting list, so sit down at that chair and shut up" said the Secretary slightly annoyed by Naruto.

Naruto went in line only to see Iruka waiting infront of gim.

"So… did the Secretary tell you he same thing as she told me?"

"Pretty much, she's like a robot."

"Anyway, what are you here for?"

"I'm here for…"

_**CRASH**_

The sound came from the Hokage's room. Everyone was panicking, not sure of what to do, in an instant, Naruto and Iruka rushed into the Hokage room to see Tsunade lying on her back, she was unconscious, and the assailant, in the same predicament.

They advanced to the masked figure. Naruto got his sword ready as Iruka lifted the mask only to see….

**A/N: I'm having fun, ever since I started to re-write the fic, I've found it a pleasure to write it, even though I don't have many reviews, that's okay though.**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, Be it GOOD or BAD I don't mind at all.**

**Anyway, I'll be releasing the 2****nd**** chap in about 1-2 week tops so cheerio old champs.**

**Happy Reviewing!**

**ThE pIe MaN**


	7. Rise Of The Crusade

A/N: I've come to a revelation

**A/N: I've come to a revelation. I've been a complete jerk and a jackass. For that I truly hope that you all can forgive me. In my last chapter, I said that I'd put up the next chapter in 1-2 weeks. I lied. Even though this story doesn't get famous and all, I hope that whoever else, the small fraction would enjoy this. I was rather selfish, meaning I didn't want to update due to lack of reviews. That was wrong, I wasn't content with what I had. So Now I'm gonna make it up to all of you, I'll try my best to update!.**

**Enough with the emo sorry talk, I have a story to write. And again, I'm very sorry.**

**OH! By the way, I'm changing the name of the story. The name is sooooooo LAME!! Let me give you fair warning. **

**The NEW Title of this story which will be effective at Chapter 8, which is the chapter after this is:**

**Naruto: The Rise Of The Crusade.**

**Sounds cool doesn't it? Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Same old Boring Disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any form of copywrite infringement.**

**Recap:**

_**CRASH**_

The sound came from the Hokage's room. Everyone was panicking, not sure of what to do, in an instant, Naruto and Iruka rushed into the Hokage room to see Tsunade lying on her back, she was unconscious, and the assailant, in the same predicament.

They advanced to the masked figure. Naruto got his sword ready as Iruka lifted the mask only to see….

**End Recap**

Only to see…

"A dead body!" shouted Iruka.

There was a panic in the Hokage Tower, screams of sheer terror were heard everywhere! People were running around, afraid that something bad had happened.

ANBU were dashing towards the Hokage Tower from all directions fearing an attack. Inside the Hokage's room, Iruka walked towards the Gondaime Hokage. As he walked closer, he saw a stick on the ground. He took it up, and started to poke the Hokage, checking if she was alive.

(poke)…

(poke)…

(poke)…

(**SNAAAAAAAAAAP)…**

**(KADOOOSHHHH)…**

"What the hell did you do to Iruka-sensei, Oba-chan!!" screamed Naruto, pointing at the now bloody Iruka.

"Oops?" said the 5th.

ANBU flooded into the hokage room to investigate the breaking in of the dead ANBU.

Questions were filled inside everyones head. Who did this? Who is the Anbu ? How did he die? So many questions. They began to examine the body, searching here and there, high and low,**(A/N: Not that low you pervs) **until someone spotted something. He said. " Whats this?" pointing at a tiny arrow at the top of his head making it look like his hair.

Naruto immediately recognized the arrow and tensed up. Iruka who was next to him, saw Naruto tensed and asked, what happened. Naruto asked Iruka to follow him, beckoning him using his index finger as Naruto started running.. Iruka could only follow, helpless to why he was chasing the stoic blond.

When they reached Naruto's house, he put up a sound barrier and told Iruka.

"What I'm going to tell you is top secret, that I was going to tell the Hokage, but seeing as you're a trustworthy person I'll tell you. Officially, I'm not a ninja anymore." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

Iruka not wanting to interrupt, kept quiet and nodded his head, although he was abit surprised but suspected that something was up.

" You see, during my training within the 3 years, I didn't stay in Japan. Where I went was…"

**Flashback:**

"How long is this going to taaaaaaake!? I look like I jumped into a river, and I don't smell like I did" said Naruto.

"Just shut up, were almost there, nobody asked you to use Explosion just now, now the freaking ice tunnel is all melted, and now were in the freaking desert, with no freaking water, cause of your freaking idea to showoff." Rebutted a guy wearing red armor.

"It's not my fault that he insulted my sword, Dart."

"Nonetheless, you know as a crusader you shouldn't have done that, and on top of that, your not any normal crusader, you're a DRAGON CRUSADER for goodness sakes. Dragons are known for their cool heads and hidden strengths, being humble and NOT SHOWING OFF" shouted Dart as he emphasized the last part.

"How was I supposed to know he controlled the weather around this continent. And besides that's not what the Dragon council said. They said I fit the criteria perfectly.

**Flashback within the flashback:**

"Now we, the 10 dragon lords of the dragon court will start todays agenda." Said a mysterious being.

Out of a sudden, torches were lit all around this giant room, which seemed so small at the time.

10 chairs were positioned in a row, all 10 chairs were being sat on by 5 man and 5 woman as the dragon court did not overlook gender. Each person wearing a full set of armor, including helmets, a shield, capes, grieves, the works of a true crusader. The special thing about them, was their capes. People would call it unusual, but some would call it beautiful. Their capes had different colours, all of which, had patterns on it, Like scales, with the dragon crusade emblem on it.

In the center of the room, was Naruto kneeling down on one knee, in a not so elaborate armor. His armor was rather simple but effective. He didn't have a helmet, but there, tied to his forhead was his Hitai-ate. He wore a sturdy, yet agile armor with his Dragoon Eye that Ryu had given him at the center and the armor went until his shoulders and came out curving in like the letter C. **(A/N: Think Peter in Narnia 2 when he fights Lord Miraz, something like that, his shoulder pads.)**

He also had metal gauntlets. Underneath the gauntlets, lied red silk gloves to keep him cool. His cape was rater awkward you could say, it was brown in colour, complimenting the colour of his armor, it also acted as a hood, rather weird I would say, but he did look cool nonetheless .He wore Black cotton pants on the inside that went all the way down to his ankles. However on the outside, he wore strap on crusader thigh and shin guards, both of which, were plated and strapped by a leather strap which connected to the armor and then conjoined to form a belt which held the items together.

The items could hold themselves together, but it was for extra support. He also wore Battle Grieves which were also plated and deadly if ever used against someone as the tip was sharp. All of which were made use Titanium Dragon Alloy. This alloy was made from dragons fire, melting together components which made everything it touched as hard as a thousand dragon scales. Mind you they were harder than bricks and not easily broken.

"Now to the matter at hand… We will now commence this meeting" **(A/N: I wont be labeling who's talking as there is only one guy talking and its very troublesome for me, sorry.)**

"Uzumaki Naruto, born in Konoha, became a genin. Now, after 2 years of learning with Dart, what is your choice? To be a Dragon Crusader, or to continue to become a Ninja, one must choose only one. Nothing less, nothing more."

This was a hard decision for Naruto, for the past 2 years, he knew he had to make a decision, to stay as a ninja or become a Dragon Crusader. When Dart told him about the choice he had to make, he easily said that he would stay a ninja, but after 2 years of training to be a dragon crusader, he had his doubts.

He was now more accustomed to the way of the crusader, everything he did, the way he acted, the way he carried himself, the way he fought, was the way a crusader would. Crusaders were split into a few categories, like ninja's, they were categorized under weapons. Swords, Spears, Polearms, Axes, Hammers.

Ninja's were not very different either, the title of Special Jounin would be given to ninja who specialized in a weapon, such as the Katana, or the whip, the only weapon that Normal Jounin would use is a kunai. **(A/N: Well, in my story it is, I always thought that classifying them would be cool as they specialized in a field.)**

Now, Naruto fell under the category of swords. But he was special, normally, the dragon council would let you continue your journey as a ninja, but in this case, Naruto had to choose one.

He felt that his loyalty to Konoha would be given up if he accepts the role as a Dragon Crusader. But he felt that he was loosing his family if he chose to become a ninja, for the Dragon Crusaders did treat him like family. All 10 Dragon Lords did. Therefore he made his decision.

"I choose… to be a Dragon Crusader, and to wear this necklace as proof that I am a Dragon Crusader" said Naruto holding up a necklace with a dragon mark engraved on it.

**End Flashback in the flashback:**

"I remember it like it was just yesterday" said Naruto.

"It was yesterday you dimwit. But I'm surprised that they managed to get your armor to be summoned when called by you" acclaimed Dart.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, but I wish they'd given me a helmet, instead of this cape with a hood."

"Be grateful that you got a cape, I didn't, I got this lame red armor…"

**End Flashback:**

"The Dragon Council's Headquaters were located in the Western part of the world, that's why you don't see me wearing my hitai-ate anymore, for I am now, not a ninja." Proclaimed Naruto sadly. 

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I understand." Said Iruka.

"Now, about that arrow, I know it as only one organization uses them, their called the Phoenix Knights. Their sworn enemies of the Dragon Crusaders, especially me, seeing that I contain a Dragon, but I didn't think they were dumb enough to follow me here."

Suddenly, the same arrow came crashing down on them, but Naruto heard the arrow whissing through the air, and so, he activated his Jikangan. Turning his head, he saw the arrow a mere few centimeters away from his nose he then flipped to the side and deactivated his Jikangan as he watched the arrow embed itself into where Naruto was sitting before.

"So, you followed me out here, Eh Dranoel?, who else came after me?" asked Naruto, directing his question towards the window.

Iruka turned to face the window but saw nothing there, but there was more to it then meets the eye. He then pumped chakra into his eyes, only to reveal this man clad in iron armor with a gigantic battleaxe holding a crossbow falling from a distance smiling down at them. Iruka pushed more chakra into his eyes too zoom in into this fellow who merely disappeared in a wave of fire and reappeared at the window which was open.

"Ahhhh… my dear Naruto, what a pleasant surprise." Said the man named Dranoel while smirking.

A flash of red could be seen and Naruto stood up, clad in his armor with his hood covering his face which was also his cape.

Dranoel also had a weird looking armor. His basically had spikes all over it, and his cape was like feathers of a phoenix. His golden battleaxe was also attached to his back, unlike Naruto's sword who was strapped to his right hip.

Naruto who was standing p took out his sword ad starting swinging it from his left to right hand getting the feel of it, when suddenly the sword glowed a bright orange. Throughout the whole fight, Naruto didn't say anything, but only stared at him. The sword, now throbbing with power, started to shine. Suddenly, the shining sword went down in a crescent like slash.

"EXTREME FLARE" shouted Naruto with zest and tang. Smoked filled the room as 2 shadows could be seen by Iruka, one, who's sword was drawn and facing down, whereas the bigger of the 2 was on his knees holding his battleaxe at the ready blocking the attack from hurting him.

Without wasting another moment, Naruto, lifted his sword, now changing colour. This time, it turned a weird shade of colour. Purple. "MELFOOOOORCE!!" screamed Naruto as Dranoel was blown out of his apartment, crashing through his wall and through other walls. Naruto slowly walked to the wall and stared out and in a blink, fassed out of existence, like ripples of water. Slowly disseminating and finally disappeared out of sight. Iruka then ran out to the hole in the wall and looks only to see Naruto materialize ontop of the now flying Dranoel.

"What was that all about?" questioned Iruka to nobody in particular

Back in the air Dranoel was now smirking as he was now flying above Konoha, but he knew what that meant. "Time Warp: Explosion!" said Naruto from ontop of Dranoel sending him flying into the outskirts of Konoha leaving Naruto to fall ontop of the building, but before touching the building, he fazed out of sight again.

Dranoel landed on the ground skidding as the rock and dirt collected behind him until he hit a mountain, which stopped him in his tracks, but a big hole was made. 'He's gotten better.' Thought Dranoel.

Dranoel then proceeded to stand up normally, hold his gigantic battleaxe and cracked his neck waiting for Naruto to Time Warp infront of him. Dranoel started counting down.

"10, 9, 8 ,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." After counting to one, Dranoel lifted his hand and put it at the front of his face with his palm open, and in a blink of an eye, closed it, such that it looked like he was gripping something.

Seconds later, Naruto materialized infront of Dranoel, who was currently gripping his neck while lifting Naruto off the ground.

"A wonder, your time warp, so difficult to escape, but so easy to counter if known how, you see, I know the ins and outs of your time warp. The fact that your Time Eye or… Jikangan, whatever the name, has developed so much in the past 3 years that you can know warp through time, but not going back in time, just to teleport you to another location in a shorter amount of time, a rather brilliant skill that you created by yourself. Why so serious?, you should be proud of the fact that you made such a wonderful skill which only can be used by you." Said Dranoel speaking to Naruto like speaking to a small boy with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Unfortunately, it has a downside doesn't it Naruto?" eyeing Naruto who was trying to get out of Dranoel's grip. After a year of battling, I found out the one, true weakness of your Time Warp. Just before you appear, a scar somehow appears and refracts light which shows that your arriving at your destination, and you haven't mastered it enough to appear exactly when the scar appears, it takes you a total of 10 seconds if you are touching the ground. But I give you props, for learning how to appear without waiting in the air." Grinned Dranoel as he smashed Naruto's body into the mountain.

"This won't end like the last time Dranoel, it took my Dragoon armor to make you retreat and I'm not afraid to use it again." Said Naruto who was in the rubble.

"That's true, but I have something that you don't, I have the final form of my weapon, whereas you only have 10. Pathetic really…" exclaimed Dranoel.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he screamed and jumped into the air. His sword now turning the shade of blue. " Silfarion!" shouted Naruto as he suddenly disappeared form sight.

Dranoel knowing fully what this is held his battle axe infron of him, bracing himself. Suddenly, a blur passed through Dranoel with the force of a dozen raging rhinoceros. Flinching while standing still, Dranoel then turned to the other side, bracing himself again, but this time, it came from the same side, and pushed Dranoel Back, the blade did not pierce into his flesh , but the pure force and pressure of the attack was so strong that it hurt Dranoel internally.

The blue continued its onslaught, going around Dranoel like a hurricane, hitting his armor, although not damaging it at all, but the amount of pain that was outputted could be seen on Dranoel's face. The blur then stopped to see Naruto, clad in his silver armor crouching down, Silfarion pointing downwards at Dranoel, with Naruto's left hand on the tip of the blade.

Slowly but surely, Dranoel was in for one heck of a fight.

**Well, what do you think? I gave an EXTRA long chapter… it think, I still hope you all can forgive me for my inactivity, anyway, I will TRY to update often but my major exams are coming soon and I'll have to try and squeeze in some time to type the story out, so lets see what you guys think of chapter 7. and, I'm CHANGING THE NAME OF THE FIC, IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTES ONTOP, GO READ IT NOW!.**

**And lastly I know this sounds selfish. But I hope that out of the goodness of your heart, that you'll write a review, be it good or bad, I'm looking forward to more bad than good as bad helps me to develop and learn from my mistakes.**

**First let me explain. Being a Dragon Crusader means he dropped all aspects of being a ninja, that's why he didn't suhshin or learn the hiraishin, his Jikangan is not counted being a ninja as it's in him. This fic woud be centered around Naruto being a crusader MORE than a ninja. I hope your fine with that, if not, I'll altar it abit.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the fight, not to used to writing out fight scene's. Anyway, I don't wanna make false promises so I'll TRY to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, drop me some reviews to help convince my stubborn mind.**

**REMEMBER, I'M CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE STORY. TAKE NOTE, WHEN CHAPTER 8 COMES OUT, I'M CHANGING IT!!. Hehe**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Happy Reading/Reviewing.**

**The Pie man**


	8. Is that ryuu?

A/N: Well I thought I'd be loyal to update, my story has been updated for about 9 hours, I received 2 reviews, 70 views, a few favs, and alerts

**A/N: Well I thought I'd be loyal to update, my story has been updated for about 9 hours, and I received 2 reviews, 70 views, a few favs, and alerts. Although it's a small number but it really made me wanna update as soon as possible, so now, on the 16****th ****of August 2008, I'm going t start off Chapter8.**

**With this, I know officially state, that Naruto: The Dragoon Rave Master has been demolished. Now in its place, is Naruto: Rise of the Crusade.**

**It may seem kind of weird, but this is going to centre on Naruto being a CRUSADER not a NINJA. Just wanted to make it clear. I was actually thinking of putting in bleach but I thought about it, and my conclusion is that, if there are too many crossovers, it would be nice, I kind of extended it by making it a 3 way crossover, and I'm such a hypocrite, I cant think of all the ideas and all but I'm too lazy to type them out so please do bear with me hehe. **

**And if any of you find that I'm rushing my fic please do tell m, I hate reading/writing fics that make it seem like I'm rushing the fic.**

**Now, to answer the 2 reviews I got.**

**WTH: Your right, I should spend more time explaining things, unfortunately, I don't have that "time" to spend more "time" to explain, as my usage of my computer is limited but I will try nonetheless, and secondly. Kakashi Is still angry at Naruto, but the reason that he's happy will come forward later in the story, but thanks for your review. Hehe**

**Ragnarokrising: Thanks for that review haha, I know that I can't be as good as others but I'll try to reach the level which you think is the best of all that you read. Haha, and also, your review is much appreciated.**

**!!ALERT ALERT, VERY IMPORTANT VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**It seemed as I recapped through the story, I read that I said the Jikangan could last for 7 hours. I was like WTF? 7 hours?? How the hell can you NOT kill someone within 7 hours. So I'm changing it to 7 SECONDS. REMEMBER. 7 SECONDS. That would make it not so overpowered I guess. I WILL be changing the part of the fic where he says 7 hours.**

**!! ALERT IS OVER !!**

"Your Mom"

Normal Talk

' Your Mom'

Normal Thoughts

"**Your Mom"**

**Demon talking**

'**Your Mom'**

**Demon Thinking**

**Now On With The Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however everything outside anything that has to do with the ninja's is mine, mwahhahaha!**

**(-)(-)(-) ( A/N: I shall be using these to indicate the changes is scenes as the lines don't appear online, its abit weird)**

**Recap:**

The blur continued its onslaught, going around Dranoel like a hurricane, hitting his armor, although not damaging it at all, but the amount of pain that was outputted could be seen on Dranoel's face. The blur then stopped to see Naruto, clad in his silver armor crouching down, Silfarion pointing downwards at Dranoel, with Naruto's left hand on the tip of the blade.

Slowly but surely, Dranoel was in for one heck of a fight

**End Recap:**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto suddenly fazed out of sight again, this time, his time scar nowhere to be seen. Dranoel could only wait and see what attacks will come towards him..

"Juuni Tsubasa Sono No Kasai Ryuu!! (Twelve Wings Of The Fire Dragon)".

From a distance, massive amounts of explosions could be seen, twelve to be exact. But if you look up-close in really, really, really slow motion, you could see that Dranoel used his huge ass battle axe and destroyed the attacks with 12 mighty strikes, making them explode prematurely.

"Why are you here?". He said it with much anger in his voice, slightly pissed that he was here.

"Well, I thought I'd check up on you, to see how you doing."

The moment he finished his sentence, Naruto punched him I his face, making him fly into the mountain again as more smoke arose.

"You're not answering my question." Said Naruto with a monotone voice

"Were moving." Said a voice from inside the mountain. Suddenly, ice shards came out from the mountain aiming at Naruto. Fortunately, Naruto evaded in time to see Dranoel flying away on a blue phoenix waving at him, smirking while doing so.

Naruto could only watch as lazily put his sword back into its sheath, walking back with his armor on, too lazy to unsummon it. He decided not to use his Time Warp, as he was too tired. The Juuni Tsubasa Sono No Kasai Ryuu took a lot out of him, combining two swords and using them in a split second to make a fusion of attacks wasn't easy.

When Naruto reached the gates, he just time warped into Konoha, ignoring the gates. Slowly walking down the roads of Konoha with his hood up, many people came to wonder, who was this man walking down the street with strange armor? Unfortunately for Naruto, 3 Anbu's were infront of him, waiting patiently for him to get closer.

"Who are you? Asked the first Anbu, with confidence, obviously a new recruit, proud to be accepted into one of the most elite shinobi ranks, I mean, who wouldn't?

He really, didn't want to deal with this, so, he Warped into his apartment there, seeing the big hole in his wall; he just decided to sleep, unsummoning his armor to see a huge gash at his neck.

**Flashback**

"Unfortunately, it has a downside doesn't it Naruto?" eyeing Naruto who was trying to get out of Dranoel's grip. After a year of battling, I found out the one, true weakness of your Time Warp. Just before you appear, a scar somehow appears and refracts light which shows that you're arriving at your destination, and you haven't mastered it enough to appear exactly when the scar appears, it takes you a total of 10 seconds if you are touching the ground. But I give you props, for learning how to appear without waiting in the air." Grinned Dranoel as he smashed Naruto's body into the mountain.

**End Flashback**

Damn his bladed gauntlets. Naruto stood by, watching the bleeding wound seal itself up. It was weird, but he felt drained after his fight with Dranoel, not even Ryuu understood why. Even then began to lie down on his Futon. In his mind, he was thinking, 'Why didn't they give me a helmet, I thought I earned it', mopped Naruto.

Headgears were a way of ranking one could say. For different categories, there were different ways of ranking, for swords however, they were helmets. It seemed that you can't simply choose a helmet and wear it, the helmet chooses you. (**A/N: Kind of weird isn't it, the helmet chooses you)**

He understood the concept of not wearing a helmet, you had a lot of flexibility and it was easier to search for your opponent as your helmet encased your eyes, somehow blocking 40 percent of your vision. But there was a down part of not wearing a helmet, there was little to no protection of the face, for a Dragon Crusader, or any Crusader for that matter, their importance was put on defence. They were drilled on defence. However, they refused to use shields, and made up the lack of "protection" by using huge ass swords.

"**I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason to why you don't have a helmet."**

'I'm sure there is, but I wish to know why, I mean, they said that the whole ensemble of my armor will be replaced in short time, just like the dragon council. They said that the armor I'm wearing now is temporary. But its not so simple, they went to the mountain, they battled the dragon, they won, they got their new armor, helmets, weapons all made by the dragon, but how can they expect us or any to do what they did.

"**I'm sure that you can, although there is a shortcut to finding a dragon, beating it is another thing."**

'Wait, are you telling me that you can find a dragon for me to fight?'

"**Ummm… if you haven't been paying attention for the past few years, you would have noticed that… I AM a dragon?"**

'Holy shit, there is no way in hell I'm fighting you. And besides, I've only seen you once. But you look damn freaking awesome man!!' Exclaimed Naruto in a rush.

"**Idiot… I'm stuck here, if you haven't noticed" **sighed Ryuu.

'Hey, I'm still trying to find that jutsu to free you from me, you know? It isn't as easy as it looks."

"**I know, I know, I remember it like it was yesterday.**

**Flashback:**

**In Naruto's mindscape**

"Hey Ryuu?"

"**How may I be of service to you Naruto?"**

"Well, I was just thinking, and if your not Kyuubi, and you don't want to kill everyone and shed your unholy wrath on the earth, why is it that you never asked me to free you? I mean…"

"**Haha you're very kindhearted you know? Thinking of me even if I'm imprisoned in you, and it's true that I won't kill everything I see, like what Kyuubi would do, but there isn't a safe jutsu to release me."**

"But Akatsuki extracts demons all the time, how come they can do it while I can't?"

"**First of all, extracting and releasing are two different things. And secondly, I meant it when I said SAFE, if you were to do the jutsu that akatsuki does, it will take 3 days or more, and secondly, you'd die, due to the immense strain on your body." Said Ryuu in a sad tone. **

"Well, I'm going to find a way to free you, and that's a promise" said Naruto with a big grin.

"**I would be more than grateful Naruto-kun" said Ryuu.**

Now, Naruto never got to see Ryuu as he was always hiding within the shadows. But today, Ryuu came out of the shadows and lo and behold, infront of Naruto's eyes, stood a huge dragon. His Eyes Literally Bulged out of his eyes, but luckily grew back as he was in his mindscape.

Ryuu could be defined in one word. Amazing. Let's start with the head. He had an elongated head, meaning his neck was long, and his face had the basic eyes and mouth with sharp teeth ready to rip out anyone's intestines from their stomach. He had 3 red spikes running down his chin and many more running down his neck, but their were more fat and sharp like attaching blades to your head. He didn't have 2 horns, he had four. His eyes were glowing like the sun, both but with no slit in the middle; he had a pupil, which was red.

His whole head including neck, except the bottom part, was covered in red plate like scales; all connected to each other overlapping each other to give maximum flexibility yet provide the perfect protection. The bottom of his neck was also covered with scaled but they were white.

Next, his body, it too, was covered with plates of scaled that look fearsomely sharp. On his chest, was the mark, of the dragon, which all dragons had on their underbelly. On His shoulders were three horns or spikes traveling in an angle from going from 0 degrees, to 45 degrees.

His two arms look so unreal. He had four fingers all encased within the solid shell of scales and had claws that were so sharp and pointy that it glistened to what little light his mindscape had. The scales were red even under the hand, stretching the scales to what looks like a gauntlet. From the rest of the hands, were again, white scales. But the back of the hand, including the elbow, were black as night and had red lines like magma running down, his elbow and forearm were sticking out to look like blades, ready to slice open anything in his way

His legs were Big, especially his thighs, but Naruto could see that it was just the armor that encased him, they were large, so as to prevent anything from hurting his thigh's or legs, or even his crotch area, leading to his legs, who were also encased in an armor like the hands. He also had four toes, if you could call them that, it looked more like talons, who' snails looked like it could puncture anything.

This then leads to his tail. His tail was incredibly long, and he could control every muscle in the tail to use it to its optimum advantage. The end of his tail had three, kunai looking blades, but had them folding inside to cause more pain if it were to be stabbed into someone.

And lastly, we go to his wings. With his wings folded, it looked nothing out of the ordinary, just like a piece of red cloth that was smooth with bone like veins running through them, nothing really. But when Ryuu opened his wings, Naruto could only stare in shock as the amount of power through the winds that almost blew him away.

The inside of the wings could only be described in one word. Magnificent. He had a large vein going through from his shoulder blade, which had spikes all over it, running to the top of the wings where a black spike stood alone waiting for anything to come flying at him to pierce it. From the black spike, veins running to the bottom to hold the wing steadfast. The cloth was indeed very smooth to give optimum gliding and flying maneuverability.

Now, before Naruto, was the strongest and greatest thing to ever exist on earth bowing down to Naruto, on one knee, thanking him for his kindness.

Naruto took this well. He did the only thing he could do in amazement. He fainted. **(A/N: If my description sucks, you can go to my profile page, where you can see all 10 swords which Naruto possesses and Ryuu and don't worry about the 11****th**** sword, it will be revealed soon enough)**

**End Flashback**

"**Anyway, I was thinking about it, and I'm going to give you the summoning contract for Dragons. It isn't a scroll though. It's going to be extremely painful. There are different elements for dragons. I as the king of all dragons am not bounded to one element; I am proficient in all elements. There are no quarrels between the dragons so I'm only going to give you the contract for ONE element. Now, choose ONE element."**

"Does this mean it will hurt each time I get an element?"

Very bluntly, Ryuu just looked at Naruto and said **"Yes"** while sighing.

"Well, what elements can I choose? I mean, how many are there?"

"**There is too many to say but I'll give you the main ones. Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Wood, Light and Darkness. Now choose one.**

"I think I'm going with fire."

"**So be it, since your natural affiliation is wind, the fire contract should match your wind affiliation in terms of strength and proficiency. Now, stick out your underarm."**

Naruto then rolled up his sleeve and showed his right underarm at the door of the cage. Ryuu looked down and breathed red gas onto his arm. Naruto instantly drew his hand back and was showing signs of pain as the gas seemed to burn his hand. His whole hand was on fire. Naruto tried rolling down on the floor to extinguish the fire, and beating his hand on the floor really hard to numb the pain. He couldn't help it anymore, he screamed out to the heavens, and he fainted.

But before he fainted, he saw the fire recede into his forearm right below his wrist, and he saw a circle with a picture of a flame in the middle, and he blacked out.

**Well? How was it? I hopped that I didn't do it that bad. Well, here is the 8****th**** Chapter of the new, Rise Of The Crusade and please, if you haven't, read the long A/N above, there's something very important there. **

**I hope that you guys will like it haha.**

**Happy Reading, and I hope, Happy Reviewing )**

**The Pie Man!**


	9. Hinata's Here!

**A/N: There are a lot of things that I like, and a lot of things which I don't like. Although this is pretty hypocritible, I like reading long stories, but I don't like typing long stories. I don't like rushed stories, but I hate typing slow paced ones where it is awesome to see how the character evolves.**

**I don't like adding characters from the anime of the crossover, but I cant change the fact that I have already done that. I hate Naruto although being all powerful, TOO powerful that people bow down to his awesomeness.**

**All in all, I have created a story for which I hate, for which labels me as a hypocrite. Although I started this story a few years ago, mainly 2-3 years. I feel that I have matured more, in the sense that when I write, I write what people want to see , not my lazy held back attitude that thinks everyone will like it**

**I have a change of heart, and I'll make amends, starting from now, I will finish this story, hoping it will be a long term thing, and if it doesn't, trust me, I will post the reason why. Secondly, I'm having a major exam in 30 days, and I hope you can understand that I wont be updating as my future depends on this exam as it categorizes me into a stream with different subjects.**

**Lastly, I want to explain why I haven't been updating for the past 2 weeks, I'm sorry to say but my desktop PC's motherboard has fried, Why? I do not know, but right now, I'm using my dads macbook and hopefully, he wont read this. Haha**

"**Your Mom"**

**Normal Talk**

' **Your Mom'**

**Normal Thoughts**

"**Your Mom"**

**Demon talking**

'**Your Mom'**

**Demon Thinking**

**Lets get It started.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or any form of anime related issue's within this fanfic, that is all.**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Previously in Chapter 8:  
**

"**I think I'm going with fire."**

"**So be it, since your natural affiliation is wind, the fire contract should match your wind affiliation in terms of strength and proficiency. Now, stick out your underarm."**

**Naruto then rolled up his sleeve and showed his right underarm at the door of the cage. Ryuu looked down and breathed red gas onto his arm. Naruto instantly drew his hand back and was showing signs of pain as the gas seemed to burn his hand. His whole hand was on fire. Naruto tried rolling down on the floor to extinguish the fire, and beating his hand on the floor really hard to numb the pain. He couldn't help it anymore, he screamed out to the heavens, and he fainted.**

**But before he fainted, he saw the fire recede into his forearm right below his wrist, and he saw a circle with a picture of a flame in the middle, and he blacked out.**

**End Recap:**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I woke up earlier today, I realized I was sleeping on the floor of my apartment, using a cooking pot as my pillow, I noticed the huge hole in my wall where I blasted Dranoel out of my apartment.

In a complete rush, I looked down on my hands and I saw a tattoo, with a small flame inprint on my wrist. And in that moment, the events which took place, which seemed just mere seconds ago, rushed through my head.

I got up, and walked towards my bed, contemplating on what I could do today. As my thoughts went through my mind, I heard a disturbance in the wind, and it's sound coming from the hole in my wall.

I stood up, holding my sword which was around my waist. I still haven't found a good name for it.**(A/N: As much as I love bleach, I cant add in the Zanpaku-to inside this crossover fic, because as I believe, 1 anime added is good, 2 anime's added is hard to make it good, but more than that, makes it rushed, and I don't like rushed, unfortunately for those who wanted this to be bleach-ish, the sword will have a name, but it wont bring any special powers.)**

I walked out of my bedroom, cautious of my surroundings. None of my furniture, burnt, none of my possessions destroyed. But standing on what used to be my wall, was 4 ANBU's, looking at me.

"The Hokage would like to have a word with you, and she wants to talk now. We will escort you to the Hokage tower, do not fret, we will do you no harm, now get dressed and we'll depart from this apartment." Said the ANBU which seemed to be the leader.

I needed no persuasion as I went to get dressed, there was no need for me to get into my battle suit, so I just went with a normal red Polo-T and some jeans, nothing much, just what a normal civilian would wear. My sword hanging from my belt at my waist, ready to be used.

"Let us move then shall we?" asked the ANBU.

I only nodded my head and followed. There were a few things on my mind. One, was 'Why didn't I take a shower, I smell like burnt ash, probably from the fire on my arm yesterday' , the second, was 'Why am I so quiet today? I haven't said a single word', and lastly, why was it that when I just wake up, mere seconds later ANBU's come in to escort me to see the Hokage.' Oh well, tough shit.

(-)(-)(-)

**Hokage Tower:**

I walked through the big doors of the Hokage Tower, on the way, I had met the usual glares. It didn't really bother me, I knew that someday, Kyuubi will come back and kill everyone. I laughed at how retarded I could be, growing up in this village has been nothing but heaven and hell mixed together, as I am stucked between heaven and hell, but mostly slanted towards heaven.

Hell being the continual insults, glares, and the outright childish ways to harm me, such as throwing wooden chopsticks at him, hoping that it would impale his heart and explode.

**Flashback:**

"Alright, get me one Triple Beef Ramen Deluxe and I'll see what else I'll have when I'm done." Yelled Naruto at the famous Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Alright, I'll get my dad to work on it right away." Said a young girl at the counter who's name went by Ayame.

Naruto sat there, waiting for his ramen to come, it had come a long way since before he left to train, it was now a bustling restaurant.**(A/N: If I remember, I stated this in the earlier chapters, so it doesn't seem like I'm rushing even though it seems as though I am, confusing aint it? HAHAHHA)**

And Suddenly, out of nowhere, wet chopsticks with ramen broth were flying everywhere. They weren't thrown with dead accuracy and strength like throwing a kunai or a shuriken, no, this was thrown with such accuracy, that it couldn't even hit air even if it tried. But fortunately for the thrower, it hit Naruto square at the back of his head.

He turned around only to be hit by two more chopsticks both joining with each other to forma straight line under his nose. He looked around and couldn't see the thrower. He turned back around and counted to 3.

1…2…3… and he activated his Jikangan, turning around, he saw a young woman by the age of near 45, a senile old lady, whose age not even he could tell, and a young man, who looked the same age as the woman, thinking that they were married and taking out their nice old mother in law for lunch…breakfast…brunch… whatever.

In a second, Naruto Time Warped next to his favourite chopstick throwers, and because he had 2 seconds left of Jikangan time left, he put a chopstick in the guys pants and waited. Everything seemed to continue as it should.

Chopsticks flew through air, nothing actually happening, 3 looks of fear were painted on their faces as they heard a voice sitting next to grandma.

"Oh Oh!! Who we throwing chopsticks at?"

Slowly, all their heads turned towards the person who said those words, and in that moment, grandma fainted, the woman, sat there petrified, and the man stood up, ready to beat Naruto into a pulp.

"Is it me? Or are you just excited to see me here?" asked Naruto while his eyebrows going up and down and moving his head from the guys face, to his crotch.

With this, the whole restaurant started laughing at this . Some did a few handsigns and gathered chakra onto their palms, and in their palms, a picture was formed of a guy standing up, his… crotchy experience caught fully in chakra paper, look of disbelief in his eyes.

**End Flashback.**

"Please take a number, Sit Down, and Shut Up, and Wait for your number to be called."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. I looked at the clock on the wall.

" Its 9 o'clock in the morning, the whole hall is empty, and your asking me to take a num…" I was rudely interrupted by a shout.

"I SAID TAKE A NUMBER, SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR YOUR NUMBER TO BE CALLED. NOW GO!."

Hell hath no fury like a receptionist scorn is what I say, so I took a number and sat down with the 4 ANBU's which accompanied me, all 4 of them shaking at how he was whipped even though he didn't know who the lady was.

As my butt touched the chair outside of the office, the lady shouted my number. Number 69. God knows why she gave me this number.

I walked past her desk. I turned my head, and smiled, showing her the longest finger of my hand, and I turned back and opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Once in, I heard, "ANBU's dismissed!". As soon as the voice said that, they disappeared in a flash, Oh My what I would give to be able to command people like that.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was met in a Non-Chakra enforced bear hug, and I still heard a small crack, not wanting to be with one Chakra Enforced hug.

"I guess I didn't receive a proper welcome before now did I?" inquired Naruto as his eyebrows went up in 'The Rock' still fashion.

"I guess not", replied the mysterious voice.

Turning around, I was surprised that it wasn't Tsunade hugging me, no no no. It was an old krinkly guy, who wore a black jumpsuit, and had monkey wrenches at his waist. Holy shit, this guy was a plumber. And Oh My God?? Is he trying to kiss me?

"Let go of me you freaking Peter Pan looking – Jumpsuit Wearing – Child Molester!"

"After 3 years, you still cant recognize a henge even If you are very proficient in it."

"Haha, very funny Ba-chan."

"Naruto, that's not me" said a voice coming from the background.

In a poof of smoke, there stood Jiraiya with his lips like a fishes, ready to kiss him.

(-)(-)(-)

**Normal POV:**

It was a normal day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, young ladies were singing, hookers were stripping, old mans were wiping their buttocks after taking the most incredible dump of their lives using Sand Paper. Apparently, when you get old, you turn into a masochists.

Everybody was having a good time doing what was best until something happened that made them stop. A scream of fear you might say. Or merely, fear and surprised combined.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….."

Then a muffled sound came.

(-)(-)(-)

**Hokage Tower:**

**Naruto's POV:**

I was squirming around trying to get loose of Jiraiya's child molesting grasps.

"Shut up and sit down, you dobe." Said Jiraiya who's hands were covering my mouth.

I then sat down quietly, and he released me.

"What the hell man, what the hell…" I said while looking at Jiraiya

"Anyway, I believe you have to greet me first now wouldn't you?" said Tsunade.

I looked at her as she came and hugged me, feeling a wet sensation on my shoulder. Looking at my shoulder I saw that she was shedding tears of joy.

"Let go!! Can't breath!! Need.. Air!!" I desperately tried to say but she didn't hear me, and started to swing me from left to right, until I poked her and she threw her arms out laughing. With her arms out, I no longer was in her grasps, but I also flew out the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

That was the last thing that I think they heard from me.

(-)(-)(-)

**Konoha's Street:**

**Normal POV:**

In the crowded lane of No.25 Road 21 of the 14th sector, many nobles were either talking to doing chores such as buying groceries and such.

However within the crowd, there was a person walking within the crowd with long indigo hair, wearing dark blue ninja pants, and a grey-purple-ish jacket, her hitai-ate hanging around her neck, holding a basket of goods to bring home, all was well with her.

She was on good grounds with her father, cousin, the council, her sister, and her knight in shining armor was supposed to be coming back to Konoha today.**(A/N: She doesn't know how close she is to him being her knight hehe)**

**Flashback:**

"I've had enough of you verbal insults at me, I've stood by for far too long, lets settle this right here right now." Said a soft but yet firm voice.

"You think you can beat me? I may not be as strong as a Hokage, but I am as strong as an ANBU captain." Replied the other voice from a larger shadow.

"Lets end this dispute as I intended It to, Byakugan!." Said the smaller one of the shadows which slid into an offensive stance, but that not of the Jyuuken. It was that of the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, The Protection of the Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms. The shadow then moved two fingers of its right hand infront of its face.

"Oh I intend it to." Said the other shadow, sliding into a normal Jyuken battle stance.

The smaller shadow, who is identified as Hinata didn't say anything but started swinging her hands, showing her natural flexibility to the larger shadow who was later identified as Hiashi.

On the palms of Hinata's hands, there lied a flat chakra disk-shape concentration, with beams of pure chakra that sliced through the walls, like razor sharp blades, although thin, but very dangerous.

Hiashi just stared at his daughters bastardized version of the Jyuken and could only scoff at what she did.

"You think that weak and bastardized version of the Jyuken, it may be flashy, but pales in comparison to the ultimate form of the Jyuken passed down from the clan leaaders. I'll enjoy putting you back in your place."

"Kukkyou Kibaku Jyuken Ukegoshi: Ranrantaru Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!"( Ultimate Exploding Eight Trigams Stance, Flaming One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Hinata was prepared for this. She stood her ground, steadily increasing her speed as the only thing that was going through her head was the words. Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō.

They both ran at each other shouting out their battle cries to the sky.

Hiashi's hands were covered in what looked like chakra embedded with the element of fire with it flowing around around his hand like his hand were the wood in the fireplace, increasing his speed to match Hinata's.

Hinata on the other hand looked at Hiashi, just like he was walking towards her. Time seemed to slow down for Hinata when she pushed extra chakra into her eyes to make it more attuned with her surroundings. The pure determination in Hinata's eyes showed that she really wanted to win at all costs.

Her eyes, which was the byakugan, slowly started to change, as her eyes were no more white in colour. It started to change it's colour, slowly, the white in her eyes started to flow around like water, slowly swishing around like water in a washing machine.

Slowly, the colour of her iris turned purple in colour, her pupil then turning black. If you looked closely, her pupil was glowing.

Hiashi gasped at the sight of his daughters eyes, he had heard that all Doujutsu's had a final level, such as the Sharingan. The Mangekyou. But for the Byakugan, it has only been achieved once, and that was during the great shinobi war.

It had been said that only one with a strong will and under a great deal of stress, would then unlock the ultimate level of the Byakugan. The reason why the Byakugan was so feared during the second great shinobi war was that with its eyes, it has the main function of the Sharingan, but not the copy-ing function.

However it could see peoples future movements. Just imagine, 359 degress vision and predictions of attacks. That would take more than a Jutsu to kill a Byakugan user. There was a negative side effect though, the user WOULD NOT turn blind, but it prevents them from using the normal Gentle Fist stance.

The user of the new and improved Byakugan, would need to make their own style, which suits themselves. This being a problem within the Hyuga clan as they are forced to learn the Jyuken and nothing else.

Taking advantage of Hiashi's shocked state, Hinata rushed forward moving her hands in a fluid like motion, chakra beams emiting from her palms.

Nothing could be done as Hinata seemed to dodge all 128 strikes from Hiashi's glowing hands.

Hinata took his hands, and chakra beams shot of her hands slowly slicing Hiashi's body, nothing major, just a few cuts along his hands, to prevent maximum movement in them.

She then delivered a Chakra enhanced open palm to his shoulder.

"I have just severed the chakra network to your right hand, making it useless. In battle." After this, she delivered a kick to his head flying into the wall, slowly, her Byakugan receded. And she slowly walked away. Hiashi fell to the ground clutching his shoulder

**End Flashback:**

It had taken a few years, but finally, Hiashi started to acknowledge Hinata even though she had to disable his arm.

Anyway, back to the story, Hinata was walking around with a basket in her hands, when suddenly, something came flying at her. She screamed and threw her basket into the air. The thing slammed into her and she fell down.

Both things lying on the floor started to moan and groan. She looked down only to see … Naruto??

Then she fainted.

(-)(-)(-)

**Sorry for the late update, if there are any inquieries, please do feel free to leave a review**

**Happy Reading,Reviewing/Flaming.**

**The Pie Man**


End file.
